Harry Potter e o Mistério da Esfinge
by Tay DS
Summary: Pós-OdF. ... Harry descobre que deve proteger um dos maiores artifícios para que Voldemort não aumente seus poderes e tome controle do mundo da magia. Sinopse curta por causa do espaço.
1. Onde Está a Esfinge?

**Nome: **Harry Potter e o Mistério da Esfinge

**Autora:** Tay DS

**Tag / Classificação: **PG13 / T

**Sinopse:** Duas novas alunas e outra professora de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas chegam à Hogwarts trazendo um mistério que pode interessar ao Lord das Trevas, Harry descobre que deve proteger um dos maiores artifícios para que Voldemort não aumente seus poderes e tome controle do mundo da magia. Pós-OdF.

**Disclaimers:** A série Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, pois se pertencesse, o Harry ficaria com a Luna, e morreria no final. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**Capítulo 1 – Onde está a Esfinge?**

Mohamed Albadd, de família tradicional, um petroleiro muito rico. Estava no seu trabalho. Negócios e transações com trouxas poderosos do mundo todo. O mundo bruxo egípcio, em sua minoria, repugnava seus negociantes. Porém, pouco ligava. O ministro o apoiava e aquilo trazia mais riquezas.

A noite caiu e Albadd se preparou para desaparatar. Brum! Chegou a casa e se dirigiu ao quarto.

Quando chegou ao corredor viu sua mulher caída no chão. Ele foi até lá. Ela estava morta. Então ele ouviu um barulho que vinha no seu quarto, foi até lá e tomou um susto.

Lá estava um homem muito estranho com um rosto ofídico, muito magro e seus dedos finos e longos seguravam uma varinha apontada para uma menina, e ao seu lado, com uma cara assustada, um homem gordo e baixinho. Albadd sacou sua varinha.

- Estupefaça! – disse Albadd.

- Protego! – disse a criatura horrenda e antes que pudesse se der conta Albadd estava no chão. - Ora, ora, ora... Se não é Mohamed Saihal Albadd, da tradicional família Albadd.

Albadd segurava firme em suas mãos a varinha. Ele levantou, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, o "monstro" de lá gritou:

-Expilliarmus! – a varinha de Albadd voou para o outro lado do quarto então Albadd se levantou e tentou pular em cima da "coisa", entretanto, o homem gordo e baixinho sacou sua varinha.

- Petrificus Totalus! – gritou o desconhecido.

E ele ficou imóvel no ar e depois caiu de cara no chão. Então, o homem com os olhos de cobra veio até ele, deu-lhe uma poção e Albadd adormeceu.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

Quando Mohamed acordou e se viu num lugar em ruínas. Frio, úmido e fedia.

Ouviu gritos de socorro e reconheceu a voz como sendo a de sua filha. Ficou desesperado. Tentou se levantar, mas estava amarrado. Pensou em gritar, porém tinha uma mordaça em sua boca, ou seja, ninguém o ouviria.

De repente, em meio aos gritos, os dois homens reapareceram. O gordo e baixinho pegou Albadd pelos braços e, com muito esforço, colocou-o em uma cadeira próxima. O homem magro se aproximou e parecia analisá-lo.

- Acredito que você não me conhece, não é mesmo? – começou o magro em tom calmo e uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. – Bom eu sou Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo que já existiu. E você tem uma coisa de que eu preciso.

Ele se aproximou e tirou a mordaça de Albadd. Ele sentira como se pedras de gelo o tocassem. Num ato ágil e repentino, Voldemort empunhou a varinha e perguntou:

- Onde está a Esfinge?

- Ah! Agora está tudo explicado. – disse Mohamed em tom zombeteiro. – Você só veio aqui por causa daquela maldita Esfinge. – continuou ele.

- Sim. – assentiu Voldemort tentando não parecer impaciente. – Então me diga logo! Onde está e acabe de uma vez com esse joguinho.

- Não. Eu não vou dizer! – disse Albadd.

- Sabe que eu quero a Esfinge para retomar meus planos, e para me vingar. Acredite velho, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir. Entendeu? – falou Voldemort em tom ultimato.

- Escute, eu não vou trair meus antepassados. – começou. – Eu jurei proteger a Esfinge das pessoas como você com minha própria vida! –exclamou por fim Mohamed Albadd também em tom de ultimato.

- Pois então vamos ver se você aguenta isso: Crúcio!

Albadd começou a se contorcer, e os gritos logo vieram. Aquela dor era agoniante. Pensou ter ouvido gritos, mas estes pareciam distantes. Seus pensamentos se distanciavam quando a dor parou. Ele arfava. Tentou se por ao menos sentado.

- Não se preocupe Albadd. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para jogarmos esse seu joguinho. – disse Voldemort calmamente com seu tom frio.

Mohamed apenas ficou calado. Não tinha coragem de encarar os olhos mortais do homem à sua frente. Voldemort poderia matá-lo, mas jamais tomaria dele o seu segredo.

Olhou de lado para um dos cantos do local. Parecia pensativo, porém teve tempo de levantar as barreiras de sua mente.

- Pode me matar se quiser, mas não falarei nada! – disse Albadd ríspido, passando a encarar Voldemort.

Ele nada disse. Porém ouviu a maldição Cruciatus ser conjurada mais uma vez e a dor infernal, acompanhado pelos gritos, voltaram. Desta vez, ele pôde jurar ter passado horas naquela situação.

Quando estava prestes a perder a consciência, o feitiço cessou e ele pôde recuperar mais uma vez o fôlego. Voldemort fizera a mesma pergunta de antes, mas Albadd nada dizia, apenas o encarava com desgosto.

As sessões de tortura pareciam durar uma eternidade para Albadd. Sua mente tentava resistir. As barreiras para proteger seus pensamentos estavam prestes a desmoronar, assim como a sanidade do homem.

- Tenho que reconhecer Albadd. – começou Voldemort após um suspiro. – Você se mostrou muito resistente, mas estou ficando sem tempo e sem paciência. Eu não queria usá-lo, mas você me obriga...

E os dedos frios de Voldemort tocaram a testa do homem.

Albadd sentiu suas barreiras desmoronando como um castelo de areia na praia. Seus gritos pareciam piores e a dor bem mais intensa do que a maldição Cruciatus. Aquilo pareceu durar a eternidade, até que Voldemort finalmente cessou o contato.

- Rabicho! – falou Voldemort triunfante, mas ainda em tom calmo e frio. – A garota! Traga-a aqui.

O homem baixinho e gorducho apenas assentira e saíra do local por uns instantes. Quando voltou, uma jovem moça de pele morena, assim como Albadd, e cabelos negros e lisos que caiam pelas costas, com olhos castanhos que olhavam tudo ao redor de forma temerosa, foi trazida por Rabicho.

- Minha querida. O que tem a dizer ao seu pai? – perguntou Voldemort.

Ela nada falara. Estava assustada demais para tal ato. Apenas choramingava e soluçava silenciosamente. Encarou o pai e seu pânico aumentou ainda mais.

- Deixe-a em paz! – exclamou Albadd.

- Gostaria de conversar mais com você Albadd. Seria um ótimo aliado. – comentou Voldemort em falsa decepção. – Mas não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dela muito bem... Avada Kedavra!

Os olhos arregalados de pânico de Mohamed era a única expressão antes de a maldição o atingir. A menina gritava e se debatia, tentando se soltar, mas em vão. Um clarão verde e tudo ficou escuro.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**NA: **Capítulo 1 postado! Ok, ele não está grande, o que é estranho vindo de mim o.o Enfim, eu finalmente resolvi retomar a minha fanfic de Harry Potter. Ok, ela está trash, mas não liguem, é apenas o início. Essa fic começou a ser escrita quando eu era sétima série (ou seja, em 2005) por mim e por três amigos. Continuamos ela até o final de 2006, quando o projeto entrou em hiatus. Semana passada, pra variar, eu achei os manuscritos originais dos primeiros capítulos da fic xDD E pensei em retomá-lo. Afinal, que mal há nisso quando seus três parceiros te deixaram? Bem, eu espero que gostem _cierto_? Sei que o início pode estar trash, mas não me culpem. Estou revisando tudo à medida do possível e digitando no word. Darei o melhor de mim para que essa fic vá até o fim, que já está planejado desde o início do projeto ^^ Talvez os capítulos demorem para sair, já que tenho que consiliar essa fic com a outra de Kingdom Hearts (Esperança) e a faculdade. Tentarei ser rápida, mas não garanto nada. Enfim, em breve eu voltarei com o capítulo 2. Deixem reviews, ok? E sejam delicados, ok? xDD See ya!!


	2. Duda, o cão e a Sra Figg

**Capítulo 2 – Duda, o cão e a Sra. Figg**

Harry acordou assustado e confuso.

_Que sonho mais estranho._ Pensou o rapaz. _Será que foi um sonho ou uma visão que realmente aconteceu... Como a visão do ataque ao Sr. Weasley...?_ Ele supôs.

De repente, Harry ouviu a voz esganiçada de tia Petúnia lhe chamando para o café.

O garoto pôs os óculos e desceu para comer. Sentou-se à mesa e quando viu aquele prato de ovos com bacon, lembrou-se do quanto estava faminto. Quando Harry ia pôr a primeira garfada na boca, apareceu um cão negro e enorme, que enfiou a cabeça no prato dele e comeu todo o conteúdo.

Harry quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. Quando finalmente se ajeitou, ele viu Duda acariciando o cão.

- Esse cachorro comeu todo o meu café da manhã! – esbravejou Harry. – Quase me derrubou e você não diz nada?

- O Bolinho não fez por mal. – indagou Duda ofendido.

Harry estava pronto para responder, mas tio Válter o chamou no hall de entrada.

- Sua tia, Duda e eu vamos sair amanhã. – começou o tio. – Vamos ao parque de diversões e não podemos levar Bolinho. Portanto você vai ficar com ele e a Sra. Figg. Ela vai vir para cá e cuidar que você não destrua a casa durante a nossa ausência.

- Eu não preciso de babá! – protestou Harry indignado.

- Precisa sim! – vociferou tio Válter. – E não discuta comigo moleque!

O garoto teve vontade de responder, mas aquela briga não ia dar em nada. Afinal o tio já havia decidido e não mudaria mais de ideia.

No resto do dia, Harry ficou em seu quarto lendo seus livros do ano passado para se distrair um pouco, e só saiu para ir ao banheiro e para jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, o rapaz se levantou cedo. Desceu para o café da manhã e comeu com os Dursley em silêncio. Ao fim da refeição, Harry passou e encarar os tios, e por fim perguntou:

- A que horas a Sra. Figg chega?

- Deve está chegando a qualquer momento. – respondeu tia Petúnia secamente.

De repente, a campainha tocou e a tia foi atender. Poucos minutos depois ela estava de volta com a Sra. Figg.

- Bem, a senhora sabe onde encontrar as coisas aqui dentro. – começou Petúnia. – Qualquer problema ligue-nos que voltaremos e resolveremos. – e olhou para Harry de esguelha.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Dursley. Pode ir tranquila. Eu cuido das coisas por aqui. E não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que posso cuidar bem do Harry. – disse a Sra. Figg.

Harry sabia que os Dursley não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com o ele, e sim com a casa que ia ficar sozinha, como tio Válter mesmo dissera.

- Bem, – começou tia Petúnia. – o nosso cachorro está nos fundos.

- Ora, vamos Petúnia! – chamou Válter. – Vamos chegar tarde e eu ainda tenho que passar no trabalho. E ainda temos que buscar os amiguinhos de Duda. – continuou ele mal-humorado.

- Certo. Vamos, venha Duda. – disse tia Petúnia, chamando filho, que a acompanhou.

E os Dursley se foram. Duda saiu por último, fechando a porta, ou melhor, derrubando a porta. Logo depois Harry ouviu o barulho do carro saindo da garagem e dando partida.

O garoto não estava exatamente feliz, mas agora que ele sabia que a Sra. Figg conhecia a verdade sobre ele, e também era amiga de Dumbledore, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim passar à tarde ao lado daquela velha senhora.

E ele estava certo. Aquela tarde foi bem diferente das vezes anteriores em que estivera sob cuidados da velha. Eles começaram a tarde jogando xadrez de bruxo, e depois de algumas partidas, em que Harry fora amargamente derrotado, eles jogaram snaps explosivos.

A Sra. Figg trouxera bolinhos, que estava delicioso, apesar de Harry sentir um pouco dos pelos de gato na comida. Eles conversaram sobre como ela conheceu Dumbledore e sobre os acontecimentos de meses atrás no Ministério, e sempre que mencionava Voldemort, tomava cuidado para chamá-lo de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

De repente, eles ouviram um grunhido, que mais parecia um miado. Então ambos olharam para uma maleta muito velha e desgastada. Havia furos nela, que pareciam ter sido feitos à tesoura.

A Sra. Figg se antecipou e abriu a maleta. Do objeto saiu um belo gato felpudo, de pelagem branca pelo corpo, com grandes olhos assustados que admiravam o ambiente ao seu redor.

- Oh! Com toda essa diversão, eu acabei me esquecendo do Nicolau, meu gato predileto. E parece que ele está com fome. – disse a velha acariciando gentilmente o felino.

Ela tirou um pouco de comida de outra bolsa e deu-a ao gato, que parecia realmente faminto, pois devorou tudo rapidamente.

Nicolau desceu do sofá e se dirigiu até a varanda. A dona do animal se levantou e foi atrás dele, e Harry decidiu segui-la, mas ficou à espreita enquanto aguardava a Sra. Figg voltar. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse sair da cozinha, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Um latido e um miado. Nicolau passou por baixo das pernas da dona, e, de repente, apareceu Bolinho e derrubou a velha senhora, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão, enquanto o cão perseguia o gato. Harry foi ajudar a Sra. Figg a se levantar. Porém, assim que ela se pôs de pé, o gato pulou e se agarrou ao vestido dela. E logo atrás, um cão embalado, que caiu por cima da velha com um estrondo maior ainda, mas desta vez, ela puxou o rapaz junto.

Harry se levantou em um salto e sacou a varinha. Ele sabia que não podia usar magia, principalmente depois do incidente do verão passado, mas ele não podia deixar que a casa fosse destruída. Porém, antes que o rapaz tomasse uma decisão, uma asmática Sra. Figg o segurou pelo pulso.

- Não a use! – ela disse com dificuldade. – Eu cuidarei de tudo.

Contudo, Nicolau já se agarrava mais uma vez a perna da dona, e lá vinha outra vez o grande cão negro, um hotwiller, que Duda ganhara de aniversário, ele iria atingir em cheio o gato. Mas quando Bolinho estava bem próximo, o outro saltou, e o cachorro acabou abocanhando a perna da velha senhora. Ela gritou, e, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou a bolsa contra ele, que soltou a perna dela com um gemido.

Harry estava imóvel, com a varinha em punho, mesmo que não tivesse usado. Bolinho recuou mais um pouco, e o rapaz abaixou a varinha vagarosamente, até guardá-la no bolso.

Naquele momento, a única coisa em que o rapaz pensava era como diria aos tios o ocorrido. Mas não foi necessário pensar muito, pois os Dursley acabavam de chegar a casa, sorridentes. Aparentemente, o dia havia sido divertido para eles. Porém, o espanto tomou conta da alegria ao ver a Sra. Figg caída e gemendo de dor.

O cão de Duda já havia se arrastado para o outro lado da sala, e parecia sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa, enquanto Nicolau ainda estava completamente encolhido junto à dona.

- O que está acontecendo moleque? – esbravejou Válter.

- O que você fez com o meu cachorro? – perguntou Duda, se aproximando do cão assustado.

- Minha cozinha... – Petúnia estava espantada, quase chorando ao ver a situação do lugar. – Minha cozinha está destruída!

- Foi o cão! – Harry se apressou em dizer, e começou a contar o que havia acontecido.

Os Dursley ouviram atenciosamente, mesmo que por fingimento, já que eles tinham que manter as aparências na frente da Sra. Figg. Ao final, Válter ligou para os médicos, que logo chegaram para levar a velha para algum hospital próximo. Bolinho seria levado ao veterinário no dia seguinte, porém, procurou ficar afastado o máximo possível de Harry.

Petúnia limpou a cozinha, e tentou recuperar algo que ainda estava intacto, apesar da maior parte ter se quebrado com a bagunça. Harry precisava admitir que estava exausto. Aquele dia havia sido diferente e divertido, inclusive a perseguição de Bolinho contra o gato.

Ele se dirigiu às escadas, pois queria descansar. Porém, tio Válter o interrompeu no meio do caminho e o mandou ir para a sala. Deu de ombros e foi para o cômodo que o tio indicou. Permaneceu em pé enquanto fitava o tio se sentar.

- A Sra. Figg vai ficar bem?

- Não sei. Mas agora vamos conversar mocinho! – falou Válter.

O rapaz assentiu sem fazer caso.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o tio cerrando os dentes.

- Eu já disse!

- E porque Bolinho ficou tão assustado? – questionou o tio mais uma vez, porém curioso e seu rosto púrpuro se aproximando de Harry.

- A Sra. Figg atirou a bolsa dela contra ele! Eu não usei a minha varinha, se é isso o que o senhor está pensando. – ele se defendeu.

Válter ficou mais vermelho. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. Ele duvidava das palavras do sobrinho. Respirou fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa, e na sua voz tentava transparecer que não havia explodido ainda.

- Pois bem seu moleque, você está de castigo pelo resto de sua vida!

- Nem vem! – disse Harry indignado. – Eu nem ao menos usei magia para salvar a vida da Sra. Figg e o senhor já vem achando que tudo é culpa minha? Foi o cachorro que quase arrancou a perna dela! – e sua raiva ia aumentando.

- Não tem conversa! É bom ir para o seu quarto. Não quero mais vê-lo hoje. – ele respirou um pouco, mas isso não diminuía em nada sua cara púrpura. – Duda com um rabo de porco, Guida voando por ai e ainda tinha aquelas coisas, como é mesmo o nome? Ah sim, dementóides.

- Dementadores! – Harry corrigiu indignado.

Válter dirigiu mais um olhar ameaçador para ele, e o rapaz bufou. Saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao quarto. Ele esperava ansiosamente pelo próximo verão, pois teria dezessete. Podia pregar uma brincadeira com o tio e se mandar daquele lugar.

Ao chegar no quarto, ele se deitou na cama, mas nem chegou a descansat, pois uma coruja, que Harry reconheceu como Pichitinho, a coruja de Rony, entrou pela janela e pousou rapidamente ao lado do rapaz, enquanto dava pulinhos e mostrava um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele pegou a carta e acariciou a pequena coruja.

Ao olhar para a carta, ele reconheceu a caligrafia de Rony.

_Para Harry,_

_E ai Harry, como vão as coisas aí? Mamãe e papai deixaram convidar você e a Mione para virem passar o resto das férias aqui! Isso é, se você quiser. Espero logo por uma resposta._

_Seu amigo, Rony._

Era a oportunidade perfeita para Harry. Ir à Toca e ficar longe dos tios era algo maravilhoso. Já até imaginava o resto das férias com Rony, Hermione, Gina e o resto dos Weasley. Levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se à mesa de cabeceira. Com um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta, ele escreveu:

_Rony,_

_Aceito seu convite. Eu irei para a Toca o mais rápido possível. Só preciso saber como chegarei lá._

_Seu amigo, Harry._

Ao terminar, ele enrolou o pergaminho e amarrou nas patas de Edwiges, pois Píchi já havia ido embora àquela altura, e a mandou que entregasse a Rony. Assim que a coruja abriu as asas e levantou voo, o rapaz esperou alguns minutos, até não conseguir vê-la mais.

Harry foi dormir tranquilo aquela noite.

x-x-x

O dia nem havia amanhecido direito, e Harry já estava sentado sobre sua cama. Lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Pôs os óculos e pensou em descer para comer alguma coisa.

Olhou para a escrivaninha e viu que Edwiges já havia voltado com a resposta de Rony, que devia ter chegado na noite passada. Ele correu para pegar o pedaço de pergaminho. Abriu a carta e a leu ansiosamente.

_Harry,_

_Papai e eu vamos te buscar amanhã pela manhã. Acho que umas nove horas nós devemos chegar. Ah, e não se preocupe. Nós iremos vestidos de trouxas e iremos num carro comum. Arrume seu malão!_

_Rony._

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele nem conseguia pensar direito em tudo que poderia fazer no resto do verão com seus amigos. Pegou o seu malão e colocou todas as roupas, livros e todo o resto de suas coisas.

Após ver que nada faltava, ele levou seu malão para o corredor e desceu as escadas. Guardou tudo no canto do corredor e se dirigiu à cozinha. Duda nem deu atenção ao primo, enquanto Petúnia e Válter o olharam enquanto arqueavam as sobrancelhas

- Vou para a casa do Rony, meu amigo de Hog... Meu amigo da escola. – ele falou sem fazer caso. – Não se animem. Eu volto no próximo verão.

- Mas você está de castigo mocinho! – Válter começou, porém, uma buzina soou do lado de fora.

Petúnia tentou dizer algo, mas já não adiantava, pois a campainha tocou logo em seguida.

- Não se preocupem. Eu apenas irei e não precisam falar com eles. – o rapaz se apressou em dizer, enquanto dava as costas para a cozinha e seguia pelo corredor para pegar seu malão.

Ao abrir a porta da frente, o rapaz abriu um sorriso ao ver Rony e Arthur na entrada. Ele cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley enquanto o seguia até o carro.

- Não se esqueceu de nada Harry? – Arthur perguntou olhando curiosamente para a casa dos Dursley.

- Não senhor! Está tudo aqui.

- Vamos logo pai! A mamãe disse para não demorarmos muito. – Rony disse, e se virou para o amigo. – Ela está louca para revê-lo.

- Certo então. – o Sr. Weasley entrou no carro e o ligou. – Eu ainda tenho que devolvê-lo.

Rony e Harry entraram no veículo, que logo deu partida. Então o trio logo desapareceu da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

x-x-x

**NA: **E depois de eras sem postar, aqui estou eu \o/ Ok, não me culpem Eu simplesmente tive preguiça total de digitar o capítulo dois, principalmente porque tive que alterar alguns detalhes do original pra não ficar tão WTF. Enfim, isso não vem ao caso, _cierto?_ Eu vou tentar digitar o capítulo 3 para postá-la até o final dessa semana. Isso é claro, se formos colocar em pauta três fics em andamento e dois projetos em conjunto . Enfim, o NA fica por aqui. Sejam bons, deixem reviews e sejam felizes! xDD See ya!


	3. Sensação familiar

**Capítulo 3 – Sensação familiar**

Já era por volta do meio-dia quando Harry finalmente pôde descer do carro para visualizar melhor A Toca. A casa da família Weasley não havia mudado nada desde a última vez em que estivera ali há dois verões.

Uma figura feminina de cabelos castanhos veio correndo até ele e Rony, que acabava de descer do carro.

- Hermione chegou há dois dias. Ela ficou super animada quando dissemos que iríamos buscá-lo. - o ruivo contou. - Claro, foi ela quem sugeriu que fôssemos da maneira mais trouxa possível. Papai adorou a ideia.

Hermione cumprimentou Rony e abraçou Harry com um sorriso na face.

- Como foi o seu verão? - ela perguntou ao se afastar dele.

- O mesmo de sempre eu acho. - o rapaz falou dando de ombros. - A não ser que você ache um atentado contra a vida uma velha senhora muito interessante.

Tanto o ruivo quanto a garota arregalaram os olhos para ele, e em suas expressões era óbvio que eles queriam saber o que realmente havia acontecido.

Harry espiou por trás do ombro e viu o Sr. Weasley retirar o malão do garoto do carro. O rapaz correu até ele e perguntou se precisaria de ajuda, mas este negou e puxou a varinha.

Quando finalmente o pai de Rony havia sumido para dentro d'A Toca, o moreno se virou para os amigos e contou calmamente o incidente com a Sra. Figg. Ao término do relato, os dois ficaram calados, ainda estupefatos com o que tinham ouvido.

- Incrível! - foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Rony.

- Incrível? Eu achei perigoso. - Hermione retrucou o ruivo e se virou para Harry. - Você teve sorte de que não precisou usar a varinha. Por mais que poderia ter sido em defesa de alguém, não sabemos o que pode acontecer com você. Já basta uma audiência por vida.

O moreno concordou e sentiu um ronco leve. Aquilo indicava a fome. Ele se lembrou de que não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior, e não tinha parado para fazer um lanchinho na casa dos Dursley. O garoto lançou um olhar sem graça para os amigos, que riram e o arrastaram para A Toca.

A Sra. Weasley estava arrumando a mesa com a ajuda de Gina no momento em que o trio se fez visível na porta da cozinha.

- Harry querido! - ela exclamou ao se juntar ao rapaz e dar um abraço. - Fez uma boa viagem até aqui?

- Sim senhora.

- E chegaram bem na hora do almoço. Sentem-se! - Molly continuou a dizer animada.

- Oi Harry. - Gina cumprimentou com um sorriso simples, da qual Harry retribuiu.

Rony e Hermione se acomodaram um a cada lado de Harry na mesa, enquanto Gina sentava de frente para ele. O Sr. Weasley surgiu um pouco mais arrumado que antes, enquanto a esposa foi cumprimentá-lo.

- E onde estão Fred e Jorge? - perguntou Harry ao sussurrar para o amigo ruivo.

- Moram em cima da loja de logros agora. - ele comentou. - Mamãe não parava de chorar nas duas primeiras semanas.

A Sra. Weasley serviu o almoço, e logo em seguida se sentou à mesa, ao lado de Gina.

Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione conversavam animadamente sobre as férias e o que fariam até o embarque para Hogwarts. Por fim, Arthur pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos, que trataram de ficar em silêncio para ouvi-lo.

- Crianças, Molly e eu, bem... - e ele parecia buscar as palavras para contar o que quer que fosse acontecer. - Nós iremos viajar por alguns dias.

- Alguns dias? Quantos dias? - Rony indagou.

- Uns quatro ou cinco dias. Problemas da Ordem.

Desde que Sirius se fora na batalha no Ministério, Harry tinha recebido periodicamente notícias de Lupin e de Rony sobre o destino da Ordem. Eles não usavam mais o Largo Grimmauld 12 como base. E a situação tinha ficado um pouco mais difícil desde que Voldemort aparentemente não dera mais notícias. O rapaz sabia que seu sonho devia significar alguma coisa, mas optou por não mencioná-lo à mesa. Conversaria mais tarde com Hermione e Rony sobre o que tinha visto.

- Mas não se preocupem queridos. - a voz da Sra. Weasley trouxe o rapaz de volta à realidade. - Fred e Jorge virão cuidar de vocês.

- Eles virão O QUÊ? - Rony questionou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez indignado. - Mamãe, nós podemos cuidar da casa sozinhos. Não iremos explodi-la durante a ausência de vocês.

- Eu sei querido, mas é sempre bom prevenirmos. - Molly comentou e lançou um olhar sério para o filho, o que significava que aquilo não se discutia mais.

- E quando partirão? - Gina perguntou.

- Amanhã cedo. Seus irmãos deverão chegar na hora do jantar. - ela respondeu calmamente. - Não se preocupem, tudo vai ficar bem.

Após o almoço, Harry e Rony foram para o quintal, enquanto Hermione e Gina ficaram para ajudar Molly a desarrumar a mesa e lavar os pratos.

Os rapazes se afastaram um pouco, até Harry poder julgar que aquele lugar era isolado o suficiente a ponto de ninguém indesejado ouvir. Rony o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, com certeza esperando que ele se pronunciasse sobre alguma coisa que talvez queira contar.

Minutos depois, as meninas saíram d'A Toca, e se juntaram aos rapazes.

- Porque estão afastados? – Hermione questionou para Harry.

- Err... Precisamos conversar. – o moreno falou dando de ombros. – A sós.

- Ah certo, eu entendi. – Gina bufou e deu as costas para o grupo, mas ouviu um pedido de desculpas do amigo.

O trio viu a mais nova dos Weasley se afastar, e quando Harry a julgou estar numa distância consideravelmente boa para que não pudesse ouvir nem ao menos ruídos do que falava, ele se virou para os amigos.

- A Ordem realmente não tem tido mais notícias dele, não é?

- De Você-Sabe-Quem? – questionou a moça, mas já sabendo da resposta.

O outro apenas assentiu.

- Bem, não que a Ordem saiba. – Rony contou.

- Teve outro sonho fora do comum, não foi Harry? – Hermione perguntou outra vez.

E mais uma vez, ele assentiu.

- Foi ontem... – o rapaz contou. – Ele não parecia estar na Inglaterra. Mas definitivamente ele não tirou férias.

- O que ele estava fazendo? – questionou o ruivo, que foi repreendido por Hermione, que dissera para deixar o moreno continuar o relato.

- Ele foi atrás de um homem. Queria saber sobre uma esfinge. Seja lá o que isso signifique, o homem se recusou a falar, e ele acabou o matando.

O silêncio predominou os minutos seguintes. Harry se manteve pensativo, até que Rony quebrou o silêncio quase que perturbador aos ouvidos do outro.

- Que tipo de esfinge? Algo do tipo foi mencionado no sonho? – o ruivo perguntou distraidamente, enquanto tentava pensar em algo.

- E-eu acho que não. – o moreno disse confuso. – Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Não quero parecer a Hermione falando, sem ofensas é claro, mas há dois tipos de esfinge. A esfinge grega, caracterizado por um demônio e também conhecida por aquele enigma da criatura que tem quatro pernas de manhã, duas de tarde e três à noite, e a esfinge egípcia, construções que demonstravam poder no Antigo Egito, além de algumas serem "guardiãs" dos mausoléus de antigos soberanos.

- Como sabe disso tudo? – indagou a moça boquiaberta.

- O Gui me contou quando nós fomos ao Egito.

- Eu não me lembro de ele ter especificado sobre que tipo seria. Mas precisava dela para alguma coisa.

- Já contou ao Dumbledore? – Hermione questionou.

Harry negou.

Ele pensou muito em lhe mandar uma carta. Porém, talvez devesse esperar até o início de seu período letivo, que seria em torno de uma semana e meia.

O trio passou o resto da tarde ali, discutindo sobre várias coisas, como a escola e os resultados do N.O.M.s. Hermione havia passado em tudo com a nota máxima, enquanto Rony e Harry haviam levado notas como E[1], com exceção de História da Magia e Adivinhação, onde ficaram com um D[2].

Também comentaram sobre quem assumiria o cargo amaldiçoado de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, visto que Umbridge não continuaria depois do incidente com os centauros na floresta proibida. O próprio Dumbledore também não permitiria tal coisa. Não dessa vez.

O céu rosado do crepúsculo logo deu lugar à escuridão da noite, onde o trio retornara para A Toca para o jantar.

A Sra. Weasley, com a ajuda de Gina, pôs a mesa e se acomodou na cadeira perto do marido.

- Quando será que Fred e Jorge vão chegar? – Rony se atreveu a perguntar curioso.

- Bem a tempo de comer a deliciosa comida da mamãe. – responderam os gêmeos em uníssono, que haviam acabado de aparatar na cozinha.

Eles pareciam dois palhaços com o terno um pouco surrado e de uma cor verde berrante com tons de lilás espalhados pelo paletó.

Desde que eles se mudaram para a loja de logros, os irmãos usavam roupas mais cafonas a cada vez que apareciam para jantar na casa dos pais.

Hermione e Harry precisaram prender o riso ao verem as vestes usadas naquela noite. Molly pareceu ignorar e se levantou da mesa para cumprimentar os filhos recém-chegados.

- Nós estamos bem mãe! – Fred comentou risonho. – Olá papai.

- Olá meus filhos. E como vai a loja?

- Estamos indo muito bem nos negócios. Com a volta do período letivo, nós estamos com mais encomendas do que nunca. – disse Jorge.

Eles se acomodaram à mesa, enquanto mantinham a conversa animada na mesa sobre os negócios da loja de logro.

- Quando partirão? – Fred interrompeu a conversa ao olhar para os pais.

- Iremos amanhã cedo. Eu espero que se comportem como dois adultos! – Molly respondeu com um tom repreensivo ao lançar um olhar sério para os gêmeos.

- Não se preocupem. Essas crianças são um amor! Não darão trabalho algum. – Jorge comentou ao passar a mão para bagunçar os cabelos de Rony, que bufou de raiva.

- E quando iremos ao Beco Diagonal para comprar as coisas da escola? – Gina questionou.

- Bem, nós ainda temos uma semana e meia, então iremos na semana que vem querida. – a Sra. Weasley disse amorosamente para a filha.

O resto do jantar seu deu de maneira animada, com conversas irrelevantes, mas que trazia um clima de felicidade da qual Harry estava sentindo falta depois da morte deu seu padrinho, da qual sempre procurava não pensar, para não sofrer.

Após a refeição, o moreno e Rony ajudaram Molly a retirar a mesa e a limpar os pratos. Logo em seguida, o filho deu um beijo em sua mãe, que foi retribuído, e logo se virou para Harry e fez o mesmo.

Com um aceno, eles se retiraram da cozinha e passaram pela sala, onde os gêmeos conversavam com Arthur, onde também deram boa noite. Subiram as escadas, passando pelo quarto de Gina, onde ela e Hermione já começavam a se preparar para dormir, e seguiram até os andares superiores, para o quarto de Rony.

O local ainda era o mesmo. Pequeno, laranja e com pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, o time de quadribol favorito do amigo. O que fizera se lembrar da carta de Hogwarts que recebera naquele ano, há alguns dias atrás, ainda na casa dos Dursley.

- Você já sabe quem é o novo capitão da Grifinória? – o ruivo perguntou de repente. – Já que a Angelina terminou o sétimo ano, nós precisamos de um capitão novo.

- Eu ia comentar justamente isso. – disse Harry sem graça. – Acabei sendo escolhido. Não sei como vou conseguir dar conta de um time.

- Ah Harry, você conseguiu dar conta da AD! O time de quadribol será moleza.

- Eu espero...

E com uma tapa leve nas costas, Harry começou a rir com o amigo.

Finalmente quando terminaram de se arrumar, os garotos se acomodaram no minúsculo quarto e não demorou para que ambos caíssem num sono.

x-x-x

No dia seguinte, todos d'A Toca acordaram cedo para se despedirem do casal Weasley, que não ficariam para o café da manhã. Antes de aparatarem, Molly deu instruções aos gêmeos (que nesta manhã usavam roupas mais normais), e logo em seguida deu beijos em todos. E sem demoras, eles aparataram.

O grupo voltou para a cozinha, onde a mesa já estava preparada para recebê-los no café da manhã. Aparentemente a Sra. Weasley havia deixado tudo preparado antes de partir, já que suspeitava de Fred e Jorge não fazerem nada.

A refeição se deu em um silêncio quase que perturbador.

- O que faremos esta manhã? – Gina se atreveu a perguntar ao olhar para os irmãos mais velhos.

- Bem, a mamãe deixou uma lista de coisas para _vocês_ fazerem. – Jorge comentou ao pegar um pedaço de pergaminho e passá-lo para a irmã.

- Como assim _nós_? – Rony questionou ao lançar um olhar desconfiado para o irmão. – E o que _vocês_ irão fazer?

- Nós estaremos produzindo novidades para a nossa loja. É claro que vocês não irão precisar de nós para arrumar a casa. – Fred falou.

O resto da refeição se deu mais uma vez em silêncio. Os gêmeos terminaram primeiro o seu café da manhã. Acenaram para o quarteto que ficara e desapareceram pelas escadas, onde subiram para o quarto.

Minutos depois, eles também terminaram. Harry e Rony arrumaram a mesa, enquanto Gina e Hermione trataram de lavar os pratos. Em seguida, eles limparam a cozinha antes de irem para a sala, que estava um pouco bagunçada ainda.

Teriam que arrumar o restante da enorme casa à maneira trouxa. Dividiram alguma das tarefas, com os meninos limpando a sala e o jardim, enquanto as garotas cuidariam dos andares superiores.

Os dois dias que se seguiram não eram diferentes. Acordavam, tomavam café e arrumariam A Toca. Fred e Jorge raramente saíam de seus quartos. Hermione ficara desconfiada com tanto segredo dos gêmeos, que ela havia resolvido bater na porta do quarto para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe Mione. – Jorge disse com um sorriso bobo. – Estamos apenas trabalhando. Agora, se nos der licença, Fred e eu temos muito que fazer!

E sem mais nem menos, o ruivo fechou a porta do quarto mais uma vez, deixando a moça de cabelos castanhos plantada no corredor. Bufando, ela voltou para a sala, onde os dois irmãos Weasley mais novos e Harry estavam sentados no sofá, esperando pela amiga.

Com os ombros caídos, ela anunciou que não obtivera sucesso em conseguir qualquer pista sobre o que os irmãos faziam. Deixou-se no sofá ao lado de Harry.

- Acho que estamos ficando loucos. Passaram-se dois dias e nada aconteceu. Com certeza papai e mamãe devem chegar amanhã. Fred e Jorge não se atreveriam a destruir a casa. – Rony comentou depois de alguns minutos no absoluto silêncio do cômodo.

- Então eu acho que devemos dormir. Nós precisamos estar bem dispostos para receber papai e mamãe. – Gina sugeriu cansada.

Todos concordaram, e o grupo se arrastou pelas escadas até os andares superiores. A ruiva e Hermione se despediram quando alcançaram ao quarto de Gina, enquanto Harry e Rony continuariam a subir um pouco mais.

Permitiram-se cair nas respectivas camas, onde não tardaram a adormecer.

No dia seguinte, todos haviam se levantado cedo após uma coruja chegar durante o amanhecer, com uma carta do Sr. e Sra. Weasley. O conteúdo dizia que eles chegariam por volta do almoço.

E justamente por essa razão, Gina e Hermione pretendiam cozinhar algo para os pais que chegariam ao meio-dia. Rony e Harry ajudavam as meninas onde podiam, e de vez em quando davam uma limpada no jardim.

Porém, quando faltava menos de uma hora para o meio-dia, um barulho semelhante a uma explosão veio de um dos andares mais acima. Do quarto dos gêmeos. O quarteto correu para cima, e nas escadas encontraram Fred sorridente, com o rosto completamente inchado. Enquanto isso, Jorge tinha as mãos inchadas, como se enchessem um balão de festa e tivessem colocado dentro delas.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – Rony perguntou estupefato. – E o que aconteceu com vocês?

- Nosso incha-balão funcionou! – comentou Fred vitorioso.

- Quase. – Jorge interveio. – Não estamos voando. E nem estamos inchando por completo!

- Mas o que... Esquece! – Hermione disse enquanto olhava dos gêmeos para os amigos. – O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley vão chegar a qualquer momento! Vocês dois vão arrumar isso e se juntarão a nós lá embaixo!

Todos assentiram (mesmo que os irmãos mais velhos não estivessem muito satisfeitos), e cada um deles correu para terminar de deixar a casa em ordem, enquanto Fred e Jorge iriam desinchar.

Quando Harry e Rony terminaram de arrumar a mesa para o almoço, eles ouviram um estalo vindo do lado de fora d'A Toca.

Molly e Arthur haviam acabado de aparatar no jardim. Seus sorrisos apareceram ao verem os filhos correndo até eles para cumprimenta-los.

- Onde estão Fred e Jorge? – Sra. Weasley perguntou ao olhar em volta completamente desconfiada. – O que aqueles dois estão aprontando desta vez?

- Eles estão lá em cima, se arrumando para recepciona-los, mas parece que eles demoraram muito. – Gina disse no improviso.

- Pois bem, eles não se importarão que eu suba até lá.

- Mas mãe, você nem irá almoçar? A gente até cozinhou. – Rony interveio.

- Ah, eu fico agradecida meus filhos, mas preciso falar com seus irmãos. – Molly continuou a andar em direção a casa. – Sinto que aqueles dois estão aprontando alguma...

E assim que o grupo entrou na cozinha, eles encontraram os gêmeos sorridentes e receptivos, com roupa semelhantes à usada em que chegaram n'A Toca. A Sra. Weasley olhou desconfiada para os filhos, que exibiam um sorriso nervoso para a mãe.

Molly olhou desconfiada por algum tempo para eles e depois passou um olhar pela cozinha. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, sem bagunças ou qualquer sinal de destruição.

- Não se preocupe Molly. – disse Arthur despreocupado. – Eu disse a vocês que ficaria tudo bem.

- É mamãe, nós não somos mais crianças. – completou Fred.

A Sra. Weasley, então, abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou os gêmeos e reparou no que cozinhava. Virou-se para os filhos e beijou cada um deles, além de Hermione e Harry.

- Eu agradeço pelo que tenham feito. Agora sentem todos. Hora do almoço!

x-x-x

Ainda faltavam três dias para o final das férias. Os Weasley, assim como Harry e Hermione, foram para o Beco Diagonal, comprar todo o material que seria necessário naquele ano.

O tumulto era muito grande, devido a enorme quantidade pessoas (entre elas alunos de Hogwarts com seus pais) vinham e iam pelas lojas, em busca dos livros, de roupas e materiais necessários.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam com Gina na Floreios e Borrões, assim como Hermione, que aproveitava para comprar mais livros além daqueles indicados pelos professores naquele ano. Harry e Rony estavam na loja de logros, olhando distraidamente os produtos que havia lá.

- Nosso querido Harry. – disse Fred, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz. – Jorge eu temos uma coisinha pra você.

- O que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez? – o moreno perguntou desconfiado ao olhar para o ruivo.

- Nada. Só é o seu presente de aniversário atrasado. Não conseguimos termina-lo a tempo, mas agora que vai começar as aulas, nós temos que te dar algo!

- E o que vocês fizeram? – Rony questionou.

- Ora, só uma coisinha caso tenha algum tipo de sapo como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Jorge explicou pegando um pequeno pacote fechado. – Pode colocar no suco de abóbora matinal.

- Ou no chá. – Fred completou.

- E o que seria isso? – Harry se atreveu perguntar ao arquear a sobrancelha.

- É segredo. Não abra até que realmente ache necessário usar. – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono, com um sorriso inocente.

O moreno assentiu, e guardou nos bolsos do casaco que usava.

Hermione apareceu na entrada da loja e chamou os rapazes, pois já era quase hora de voltarem para A Toca. Eles assentiram e se despediram dos gêmeos, que foram atender um cliente próximo.

- Eles nos esperam no Caldeirão Furado. – a moça informou, enquanto segurava vários pacotes da Floreios e Borrões.

A dupla assentiu e eles começaram a caminhar por entre a rua estreita, enquanto Hermione conversava animada sobre os livros extras que tinha comprado. Porém, ela parou de falar quando alguém esbarrou nela, o que a fez derrubar alguns dos pacotes.

Harry se abaixou para ajuda-la, e percebeu que a pessoa que esbarrara na amiga. Era uma garota da mesma idade que ele, com cabelos castanhos escuros e pele morena. Seus olhos castanhos encararam o trio.

- Ah, eu sinto muito. – ela se apressou em dizer.

- Não se preocupe. – Hermione falou ao pegar o último pacote no chão, e se levantou para encarar a jovem.

Os olhares das duas se mantiveram fixos por alguns instantes. Uma sensação familiar abateu Hermione naquele instante, porém, Rony e Harry a despertaram de seu transe.

- Agora nós precisamos ir, Mione. – chamou o ruivo.

- Certo...

E depois dos rapazes a puxarem, a garota desviou o olhar e permaneceu pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Eu tenho a sensação de que já a vi antes... – ela começou.

- Ah Hermione, relaxe. Talvez deva ser coisa da sua imaginação, não? Ela não parece ser estudante de Hogwarts, então onde mais a veria?

- Talvez seja mesmo da minha imaginação.

Então, em silêncio, o trio caminhou para o Caldeirão Furado, onde a família Weasley os esperava.


	4. A dama do lago

**Capítulo 4 – A dama do lago**

Os dias que antecediam a volta para Hogwarts se passaram rapidamente.

Hermione àquela altura já havia tratado de pelo menos folhear todos os livros que usaria no decorrer do ano letivo.

- Nem nas férias ela larga os livros. – Rony comentou na noite de véspera à viagem.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário do amigo, que resultou num olhar fulminante por parte da moça, que bufou e voltou a se concentrar na leitura que fazia no momento.

Quando estava perto de anoitecer, os rapazes foram ajudar a Sra. Weasley com a mesa, na qual seria colocada do lado de fora para um jantar ao ar livre. Enquanto isso, as garotas iriam ajudar a arrumar os preparativos para o jantar de despedida.

O céu estava limpo naquela noite. A brisa era confortável, e todos conversavam animados à mesa. Conversavam besteiras sobre a escola, o resultado do N.O.M.s do trio, e as expectativas para o mesmo exame que Gina prestaria naquele ano.

Após a refeição, no entanto, o cansaço parecia abater sobre o quarteto. E os rapazes ainda precisavam arrumar o malão, coisa da qual trataram de adiar para a véspera da viagem.

Segundo Arthur, eles iriam para a estação de King's Cross no carro em que usaram para buscar Harry na casa dos tios (e de acordo com Rony, foi a própria Hermione que sugeriu aquela ideia). Dsta vez, a dupla esperava que não se repetisse o que acontecera no segundo ano (ainda hoje alguns alunos diziam que ouviam sons de motores do Ford Anglia).

Ao chegarem no quarto de Rony, o ruivo tratou de pular na cama, enquanto Harry arrumava suas coisas de qualquer jeito no malão. Alguém bateu na porta, e Hermione se fez visível e adentrou discretamente no cômodo.

- Estão ansiosos?

- Sendo sincero? – o ruivo perguntou ao se sentar na cama. – Não. Se bem que esse ano será bastante agitado, não acha?

- Depois da profecia, Dumbledore deve ter tomado alguma providência com relação à segurança da escola. – a garota disse como se fosse algo óbvio. – A propósito Harry, você pretende contar a ele sobre o sonho?

- Eu pretendo, mas eu não sei ao certo. A Sra. Weasley disse que não houve nenhuma movimentação de Voldemort no sul. – o moreno comentou pensativo. – Talvez tenha sido apenas um pesadelo.

- Harry, nós sabemos que isso nunca é apenas um pesadelo. Temos que saber o que é essa esfinge e o que Você-Sabe-Quem pretende fazer com ela. – Hermione comentou.

- Ok, ok! Mas isso não é hora de discutir. – Harry voltou a falar, enquanto massageava as têmporas. – Amanhã vamos para Hogwarts, e poderemos pensar melhor no que fazer, certo?

A garota assentiu e desejou boa noite aos rapazes, antes de se retirar para alguns andares abaixo, onde se encontrava o quarto de Gina, onde dormia.

- Sabe Harry, eu não quero me achar a Mione, mas eu também acho que deve falar com Dumbledore. – Rony disse ao quebrar o silêncio, enquanto via o amigo jogar os pertences ao malão. – Esfinges são criaturas mágicas que diferem das outras pela sabedoria dos mais obscuros segredos que existe.

- Rony, eu vou contar, ok? Mas ainda estou tentando bolar uma maneira para fazer isso. – o outro interveio ao fechar o malão. – Agora, se me der licença, eu irei dormir.

O ruivo assentiu e se preparou para dormir também. Ambos sabiam que a viagem no dia seguinte seria longa. E mais um ano letivo começaria.

x-x-x

O sol já estava nascendo quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu no quarto do filho mais novo para acordá-lo, assim como acordar Harry, que se permitiu resmungar um pouco antes de levantar.

Rony demorou um pouco mais, mas não demoraram mais do que vinte minutos para arrastarem os malões andares abaixo até a sala, e em seguida se juntar a família para o último café da manhã em casa.

Arthur colocou, usando sua varinha, as bagagens dos dois filhos, Harry e Hermione no carro logo após a refeição. A Sra. Weasley entregou pacotes ao quarteto, que continham um lanche para a viagem, que seria longa até a escola.

Não tardaram a deixar A Toca no carro que seria usado para levar todos à estação, em Londres.

King's Cross estava agitada naquele dia, e isso o grupo não podia negar. Pegaram os carrinhos para depositarem os malões e levá-los entre as pilastras que indicavam as plataformas nove e dez. Um a um, todos passaram pela barreira que os levava à plataforma nove e meia, onde Harry pode ver o trem vermelho se preparando para partir.

Muitos parentes ainda se despediam dos filhos, enquanto era possível ver outros mais tímidos, provavelmente primeiranistas. O moreno se lembrou da primeira vez em que pisara ali. A mesma locomotiva vermelha, já soltando fumaça, e havia acabado de conhecer os Weasley, que o ajudara a encontrar a plataforma.

Seus devaneios sumiram quando os amigos o chamaram para embarcarem, pois já faltavam poucos minutos para o trem partir. Porém, antes de subir ao trem, o Sr. Weasley, assim como sua esposa, o puxou para um lugar mais afastado.

Molly lhe deu um abraço e beijou sua testa, com um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto Arthur o cumprimentou, mas não pôde deixar de proferir algumas palavras:

- Cuidado Harry. Nada de procurar encrencas esse ano. – ele falou seriamente.

- Eu não irei! – o garoto disse sem graça. – Ou pelo menos tentarei não entrar em nenhuma.

- E qualquer coisa nos escreva. – Molly disse quase que preocupada. – Nós apenas queremos que fiquem em segurança.

- Não se preocupe Sra. Weasley. – o rapaz falou ao abrir um sorriso.

E o Expresso apitou uma última vez. Já era hora de partir. Harry cumprimentou rapidamente os pais do amigo ruivo e correu para onde estava Rony, Hermione e Gina, que o esperavam na entrada de um dos vagões.

O trem vermelho começou a partir, e era possível ver Molly acenando e gritando instruções para que o quarteto se cuidasse. O grupo só pôde responder com um aceno de despedida.

Quando a plataforma já não estava mais visível, eles se entreolharam.

- Vamos logo procurar uma cabine vazia? – o rapaz perguntou com um pouco de animação.

- Harry, nós temos que ir ao vagão dos monitores. E depois fazer patrulha pelos corredores. Mas assim que pudermos, nós iremos procurar por você! – Hermione comentou se sentindo um pouco culpada.

- Não se preocupem, eu e Gina poderemos achar uma cabine por aí...

- Err... Harry, eu prometi ao Dino que iria procura-lo. – a ruiva interveio sem graça. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Ah, não se preocupem. Eu darei um jeito. – o moreno falou ao forçar um sorriso. – Eu vou ficar bem. Até mais.

Sem esperar uma resposta dos amigos, ele se virou e começou a andar.

E arrastando o malão em direção aos últimos vagões, Harry procurava uma cabine vazia, ou pelo menos alguma que contivesse algum rosto familiar. E foi quase no final do trem que ele ouviu uma voz familiar o chamar.

- Neville!

- Procurando uma cabine vazia?

- É. – o primeiro respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas e você?

- Trevo. – o outro disse com o sapo na mão. – Porque não vem se sentar comigo e Luna?

Harry assentiu e acompanhou o companheiro de dormitório para uma cabine próxima, onde uma jovem loira estava sentada próxima à janela lendo uma edição d'O Pasquim.

A garota abaixou a revista e abriu um sorriso ao ver que um rosto familiar entrara no compartimento e seguiria viagem com ela.

- Olá Harry! Como foram as suas férias?

- Oi Luna, e elas foram normais. – o moreno respondeu ao se sentar ao lado dela, então se olhar caiu sobre a revista. – Como vai O Pasquim?

- Bem. Papai está mais alegre agora com a maior força que a revista está ganhando. – a menina disse com o seu costumeiro ar sonhador. – Mas e a AD? Ela voltará esse ano?

- Nós não temos mais a Umbridge esse ano. Ou pelo menos eu acho que não. – ele comentou pensativo. – Então não acho que realmente tenha a necessidade...

- Ora Harry, porque não? – Neville interveio. – Nós aprendíamos tantas coisas que realmente nos foram úteis. E ficou provado no Ministério que você é um ótimo professor!

- Uhum! – Luna assentiu concordando. – Foi simplesmente único. Deveríamos fazer aquilo mais vezes.

- Definitivamente não! – Harry negou rindo. – Eu ainda quero ter um ano bem relaxado, sabe?

Então o trio continuou conversando animadamente enquanto as horas passavam.

Neville havia se dado bem na maioria de suas matérias do N.O.M.s, exceto em Herbologia, onde ele havia tirado a nota máxima, o que deixou os amigos alegres. O rapaz de cabelos negros também contou o seu desempenho, e o fato de que havia tirado a nota máxima em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que os amigos disseram que já era esperado, pois ele tinha conhecimento o suficiente para ser professor.

Algumas horas haviam passado, e já devia ser metade da tarde quando Rony e Hermione apareceram no compartimento, após a patrulha pelos corredores do trem.

- Eu achei que não seríamos dispensados nunca! – o amigo ruivo comentou ao se deixar cair ao lado de Harry, enquanto Hermione se sentou ao lado de Neville.

- E souberam dos boatos? – a moça de cabelos castanhos perguntou num misto de intrigada e animação. – Dizem que quem substituirá Dolores será uma mulher, e que está nesse trem, mas ela parece ser uma lenda, pois ninguém a viu!

- Será que ela é do Ministério? – Neville perguntou intrigado.

- Acho que não. Depois de Dolores, eu creio que Dumbledore não permitiria que outra pessoa de lá assumisse um cargo no corpo docente da escola. – Luna comentou calmamente.

O grupo teve que concordar.

E Harry não podia deixar de ficar um pouco ansioso para saber quem seria a nova professora, e esperava que ela não tivesse um final tão... "Trágico", como os outros tiveram nos anos anteriores. Se bem que professores como Gilderoy Lockhart e Dolores Umbridge não iriam fazer uma falta significativa para o grupo ali presente.

Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos para passar o tempo, mas quando estivesse perto do anoitecer, os monitores da Grifinória deixaram a cabine para se juntar ao vagão dos monitores para se arrumarem.

E logo estaria na hora de Luna, Neville e Harry trocarem as roupas normais pelo os uniformes negros da escola.

Já estava escuro quando o Expresso finalmente desacelerou até parar na estação de Hogsmead, onde Hagrid esperava os primeiranistas para seguirem nos botes pelo Lago Negro, enquanto mais adiante havia as carruagens ligadas pelos Testrálios, que levaria o restante dos alunos para o enorme castelo.

O gigante, ao ver Harry desembarcar com Luna e Neville, acenou para ele, e recebeu o sorriso do trio. Tentou se aproximar para falar com ele, mas seria complicado devido à multidão.

Sem muita escolha, o rapaz precisou dar um aceno de despedida para o amigo, que compreendeu e assentiu, para logo em seguida guiar os alunos novos em direção aos barcos que os levariam até a escola.

Após alguns minutos, depois que muitas das carruagens deixaram a estação de Hogsmead, o trio vi Rony e Hermione se aproximando para se juntar a eles. E com uma conversa animada sobre as expectativas para o ano letivo, eles se dirigiram à escola, que começava a ficar visível à medida que se aproximavam.

Quando finalmente sentiram que a carruagem parou, o grupo desceu e contemplou o enorme castelo. A multidão já se aglomerava pelos degraus de pedra e no Saguão de Entrada. Aos poucos, todos foram se acomodando no Salão Principal.

O grupo se despediu de Luna, que correu para a mesa da Corvinal, enquanto o restante rumava para a mesa da Grifinória. A cara do corpo docente ainda era a mesma, com Dumbledore sentada ao centro da mesa dos professores, com um sorriso amigável e convidativo. À frente da mesa, estava o banquinho de tamanho mediano, com o velho Chapéu Seletor, apenas aguardando os novatos para selecioná-los em uma das quatro casas que existem no colégio.

Minutos depois, a professora McGonagall entrou no salão, acompanhada pelos alunos do primeiro ano, e mais uma figura peculiar. Ela era alta com relação aos outros acompanhados por ela, tinha cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre os ombros, com cachos na ponta, e pele bronzeada, com um sorriso tímido na face.

O Chapéu Seletor, após todos os alunos novos entrarem no salão e os antigos fizessem silêncio, começou sua canção sobre os quatro fundadores, suas relações e um aviso peculiar sobre uma ameaça iminente que aflige o mundo mágico desde a antiguidade.

- O que será que ele quis dizer? – Harry se atreveu a perguntar para os amigos, que estava um de cada lado, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

- Eu não sei. Seria algo a ver com... – e Hermione não pôde continuar a falar, pois Dumbledore começara a discursar.

- Bem-vindo a Hogwarts para mais um ano. Antes de começar os anúncios, eu gostaria de dizer que este ano teremos uma aluna nova que ingressará no sexto ano. Sua seleção será a primeira, e logo em seguida, os alunos do primeiro ano passarão pela seleção.

A aluna mais velha, que estava tímida, deu um passo a frente.

Minerva abriu o rolo de pergaminho, e se preparou para lê-lo e chama-la.

- Amanda Albadd.

Ela andou um pouco e se sentou no banco, então McGonagall colocou o Chapéu sobre sua cabeça, que reagiu assim que tocou os cabelos castanhos da moça.

- Inteligente, de fato. Faz jus ao nome de sua família. – ele pronunciou em alto e bom tom. – Difícil, mas isso com certeza é peculiar... Pelo visto, esta garota vai para... GRIFINÓRIA!

E houve aplausos da mesa. Hermione ainda estava chocada por ver a novata que dormiria em seu dormitório junto com as outras garotas de sua turma. Ela trocou olhares com Harry e Rony, e eles também retribuíram da mesma maneira.

Amanda Albadd era o nome da menina que havia esbarrado em Hermione naquele dia no Beco Diagonal. E parecia que não terminaria por ali. Talvez só fosse o início de possíveis problemas.

Talvez.

A aluna nova se juntou a mesa sorridente e todo o salão voltou a mergulhar em silêncio enquanto a diretora da casa de Grifinória chamava cada um dos novos alunos para serem selecionados.

E a cada nome, as mesas bradavam de felicidades pelo novo estudante que passariam os próximos sete anos na casa escolhida pelo Chapéu.

Ao final da seleção, Dumbledore se pôs de pé sorridente e pediu para que todos ainda permanecessem em silêncio.

- Parabéns aos novos alunos, e eu gostaria de dar um "olá" aos antigos. Este ano, além de uma aluna nova, nós também temos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Por favor, recebam a Srta. Helga Von Vogelweide. – e uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros presos num coque de pele alva se levantou para acenar aos alunos, que a aplaudiam. – Além disso, alunos do primeiro ano devem saber que a floresta do terreno é terminantemente proibida para alunos. Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, pelo que ele me disse é a quadricentésima sexagésima terceira vez, para lembrá-los que mágica não é permitida nos corredores entre classes, nem um monte de outras coisas, todas podem ser checadas na extensa lista que agora fica fixada na porta de escritório seu escritório. Bem, sem mais delongas, eu desejo a todos uma ótima refeição e um ótimo ano letivo.

Assim que o diretor terminou com o seu discurso habitual de início das aulas, ele bateu levemente as mãos e os pratos vazios se encheram de comida, que deu água na boca a muitos alunos.

Todos conversavam alegremente, sem uma percepção do tempo que havia passado a duração do jantar, mas Hermione chamou a atenção de Rony, e sussurrou algo pra ele, que o fez assentir a contragosto.

- Harry, nós teremos que guiar os novatos e a aluna nova até o Salão Comunal. Sabe como é. Passar as primeiras instruções. – o ruivo disse quase num resmungo.

- Certo. Nos veremos lá então. – o moreno acenou para os amigos, mas antes de se afastarem, ele tratou de perguntar. – Qual a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda?

- É "Fartura". – a amiga disse rapidamente, enquanto tentava organizar os alunos novos.

O rapaz assentiu, e minutos depois dos amigos terem sumido do Salão Principal, ele se dirigiu solitária e vagarosamente para fora do local, e em seguida teria que subir as escadas até o sétimo andar.

Perdido nos pensamentos, ele não reparou quando um grupo de alunos novos da Corvinal passava, quase o arrastando. Padma Patil, monitora da casa, interrompeu o grupo e deixou que Harry passasse, mas era notável que ela lhe lançava um olhar indignado.

O rapaz percebeu que ela ainda não havia superado o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano, em que ela foi com Rony, e sua gêmea Parvati o acompanhara.

Deu um sorriso sem graça para a gêmea Patil e voltou a sua caminhada para o sétimo andar de maneira mais apressada. Quando encontrou o retrato, ele falou a senha e a Mulher Gorda deu passagem para ele.

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava bastante agitado. E próximo à lareira, um grupo conversavam com a aluna nova, Amanda, que estava um pouco tímida no meio de tantos curiosos. Ele teria tempo para conversar com ela depois, então se limitou a acenar para ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

Seu malão já estava no pé de sua cama, assim como Edwiges em sua gaiola, que estava um pouco agitada. Já era noite e ela com certeza queria esticar as asas depois de uma longa viagem até a escola.

Recepcionou seus colegas de quarto, e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido e colocou o seu pijama. Juntou-se aos outros rapazes e conversaram sobre as férias e sobre as matérias que teriam naquele ano após o resultado N.O.M.s. Depois de alguns bocejos entre as risadas que davam nas histórias que contavam, Dino, Rony, Simas e Neville se deitaram para dormir.

Harry ainda demorou um pouco. Pegou Edwiges de sua gaiola e a acariciou por um momento distraído enquanto olhava o Lago Negro pela janela. E algo intrigante chamou a sua atenção na borda.

A água parecia estar agitada, como se houvesse alguém ali. E de fato havia, mas não nadava tampouco se afogava. Uma figura encapuzada emergia do lago, e parecia, de maneira alheia, estudar tudo ao redor. O rapaz de cabelos negros sentiu a sua coruja branca beliscar o seu dedo, com certeza impaciente, pois queria deixar aquele dormitório.

E num momento de distração, Edwiges levantou voo e seguiu para fora da janela, enquanto batia as asas para ganhar altitude no cenário negro adiante.

A figura com certeza percebeu quando a ave ganhou o céu noturno, e se virou para encarar de onde ela tinha partido. Harry pôde sentir seu olhar cair sobre ele, o que fez sua espinha gelar.

Em seguida, ela retirou o capuz e se revelou uma moça. Não dava para perceber muito a sua face, mas era possível perceber que sua pele alva era iluminada pela luz da lua, e que seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com duas mechas soltas na frente de cor branca, o que era muito peculiar.

A garota parecia sorrir em direção a ele, como se soubesse que o rapaz a contemplava da janela de seu dormitório. Logo depois, ela se virou e andou em direção ao que parecia ser à entrada da escola.

Harry sentiu que um sorriso pequeno brotava dos seus lábios, mas ele balançara a cabeça para fugir de seus devaneios. Virou-se e deitou na cama, enquanto se aconchegava de baixo dos cobertores.

Aquilo definitivamente havia sido a coisa mais estranha, ou pelo menos chegava perto disso, que já acontecera desde a primeira vez que ele colocava os pés naquela escola.

E com o pensamento de que deveria descobrir mais sobre a "dama" do lago no dia seguinte, talvez perguntar a algum aluno ou até mesmo a professora McGonagall, ele caiu num sono.


	5. Helga Von Vogelweide

**Capítulo 5 – Helga Von Vogelweide**

Harry acordara sobressaltado naquela manhã.

E logo veio o sono, que não permitiu que seus olhos verdes continuassem abertos por mais do que um minuto. Não fazia ideia da hora que era, mas com certeza era cedo.

Correu com o olhar pelo quarto e constatou que nenhum de seus companheiros havia acordado ainda. Resmungou contra o travesseiro e tratou de se sentar na cama, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Os acontecimentos da noite passada ainda vinham como flashes em sua mente, o que lhe lembrou da moça que havia chegado pelo Lago Negro na noite passada. Talvez ele devesse se arrumar e andar um pouco. Poderia cruzar com ela pelos corredores.

_Mas não sei nem ao menos a sua casa._, o rapaz pensou suspirando pesadamente. Criou um pouco de coragem para conseguir se levantar e seguir até o banheiro, onde colocaria o uniforme. Quando já estava aceito para um dia de aula, ele deixou o dormitório e seguiu para o salão comunal.

Ele estava vazio, o que era de se esperar pela hora. Respirou fundo e caminhou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que girou para que ele pudesse passar. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente até o Salão Principal, que mesmo vazio, não havia ideias melhores para onde ir.

E foi próximo ao primeiro andar que ele viu a figura do dia anterior.

Seu corpo permaneceu estático enquanto encarava uma moça de quase o mesmo tamanho, com cabelos acobreados, presos num rabo de cavalo, com suas peculiares mechas brancas, que pendiam atrás da orelha. Também era dona de um par de orbes verdes misturado a uma cor amarelada, dando um tom bastante exótico em sua íris, procurava atentamente por alguma coisa. Seu olhar encontrou o olhar de Harry e o fitou intensamente.

A estranha não pôde deixar de sorrir, e olhou para os lados, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para falar o que ela queria.

- Olá. – ela pronunciou por fim, e olhou discretamente para um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. – Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar a professora Minerva McGonagall?

A primeira coisa que o moreno percebeu era que ela falava inglês fluentemente, mas havia um leve sotaque em sua fala. Ele não conseguiu identificar de onde seria.

- Na sala dela, no primeiro andar. – o rapaz respondeu, e parecia que ainda estava sob o efeito hipnótico do olhar dela.

- Eu acabei de ir lá, mas não a encontrei. E eu preciso muito falar com ela. – nessa última frase, ela parecia falar mais consigo do que com o rapaz.

- Então a espere no Salão Principal. Daqui a pouco será a hora do café, e ela sempre está lá. – ele informou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

A outra retribuiu o gesto da mesma maneira, e se virou para descer as escadas em direção ao Hall de Entrada. Quando estava no pé da escada do primeiro andar que ela se virou para encarar Harry, que a seguia com o olhar.

- Você não vem? – a moça se atreveu a perguntar.

Ele assentiu e se apressou em descer a escadaria para se juntar a ela. Em silêncio, eles seguiram para o Salão, que só não estava vazio pela presença de alguns poucos alunos da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa.

Antes de se sentar a mesa de sua casa, ele se virou para a desconhecida e se atreveu a perguntar:

- Você pertence a qual casa?

Mas a resposta lhe pareceu óbvio logo em seguida. Se ela procurava McGonagall, só poderia refletir uma coisa, que a jovem respondeu em palavras no momento seguinte.

- Eu sou de Grifinória.

- Mas não parece uma primeiranista.

- Ah não, não. – ela disse abanando as mãos num de negação. – Eu sou do sexto ano. E precisava falar com a professora Minerva sobre o meu horário. Não fiz o N.O.M.s que vocês fazem no quinto ano, mas se eles aceitarem as minhas notas da outra escola, eu acho que poderei cursar a maioria das matérias escolhidas.

- Outra escola?

- Eu vim do Instituto de Magchën. – comentou, mas ao ver o outro arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Alemanha.

Isso explicava de onde vinha o leve sotaque que Harry ouvia a cada vez que ela falava. A garota expressava uma face bastante serena, enquanto procurava algo com o olhar.

Após alguns minutos, Minerva apareceu no Salão Principal para o café, e a aluna nova se despediu dele, que apenas acenou em resposta e a viu correr em direção à entrada. A professora de Transfiguração assentia, até que, por fim, elas deixaram o local, provavelmente para o primeiro andar.

Minutos depois, alguns alunos da Grifinória começavam a surgir para fazerem a primeira refeição do dia, e mais adiante Harry pôde ver Hermione e Rony conversando, ou aparentemente discutindo. Quando o olhar da dupla caiu sobre o moreno, que acenara, eles correram até ele.

- Procuramos você lá em cima e não achamos. – a garota de cabelos castanhos começou a falar, ao se sentar do lado do amigo. – O que esteve fazendo?

- Só andando por ai. Acordei mais cedo.

Ele decidiu não contar, a princípio, sobre a moça que viu emergir do lago, muito menos que a encontrara naquela manhã há minutos atrás. E se arrependeu de não ter perguntado ao menos o seu nome. Mas ela era da sua casa, e estavam no mesmo ano. Com certeza eles se esbarrariam nas aulas.

Uma pessoa se aproximava do trio, o que acabou tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios. Amanda Albadd, a nova aluna que dividia quarto com Hermione e as outras, se aproximou hesitante, mas não pôde deixar de exibir um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia, monitora Granger e monitor Weasley. E bom dia senhor Potter. – ela saudou, o que deixou os dois rapazes sem jeito pela forma como havia se dirigido a eles. – Minha primeira aula é de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com vocês. Porém, eu não sei onde fica a sala.

- Terceiro andar. – Hermione respondeu solidariamente. – Porque não nos espera? Podemos te acompanhar.

- Muito obrigada monitora Granger!

- A propósito, me chame de Hermione, ok?

- E me chame de Rony. Essa coisa toda formal não é a pra mim. – o ruivo disse entre um gole e outro de seu suco de abóbora matinal.

- Creio que me chamar de Harry também seja o suficiente.

- Me lembrarei disso. – ela comentou sorrindo.

O silêncio se instalou mais uma vez entre o trio, que agora estavam acompanhados da nova aluna.

E uma coisa fez com que a ficha de Harry caísse: a primeira aula seria com a nova professora. Não sabia o que podia esperar daquela mulher, mas já foi provado que nenhum professor o deteria. Umbridge e todo o seu poder do Ministério não foi capaz. Ela tampouco seria.

Sentiu que Hermione comentava alguma coisa com os amigos, mas o rapaz estava distraído demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa a sua volta. Apenas despertou quando viu um estalar de dedos em frente aos seus olhos. Seus amigos o chamavam, já dizendo que daqui a pouco começaria a primeira aula.

Ele apenas assentiu e se levantou para segui-los até o terceiro andar, onde teriam a primeira aula com os alunos da Sonserina. E o desgosto tomou conta da cara de Harry ao imaginar que teriam aula com Malfoy e seus amigos.

Mas isso não era mais importante. E não teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos quando fitou a sala de aula. Esperava ansiosamente que a professora não fosse nenhuma megera, pois não pretendia ser torturado como acontecera no ano anterior.

- Bom dia sextanistas. – uma voz com um carregado sotaque pronunciou, vindo de algum ponto atrás da sala de aula. – Vejo que estão todos aqui, certo?

E com um rápido movimento da varinha, ela fechou a porta da sala e se dirigiu para frente da mesma, onde encarou cada aluno atento. Com certeza eles esperavam alguma reação dela, porém, isso não a impediu de fazer qualquer tipo ação por incontáveis minutos que pareciam se estender em horas.

- Vocês já devem saber com certeza que serei a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – ela falou depois que julgou o tempo de silêncio o suficiente para o silêncio. – Eu sou Helga Von Vogelweide. Alemanha, antes que perguntem a origem de nome. Bem, não sei se seria certo começar a aula com uma pergunta, mas o que esperam desta matéria esse ano?

E todos a encararam em silêncio. Ela apenas mantinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios, encarando um a um com seus orbes azuis, que contrastavam com seus cabelos negros, preso num coque, como se memorizasse os seus rostos.

- Ninguém?

Nenhum ruído dava qualquer sinal de que alguém pretendia se manifestar, o que arrancou um suspiro da professora.

- Você! – e apontou para Hermione, que dividia a carteira com Amanda. – Seu nome seria?

- Granger. Hermione Granger, senhorita Vogelweide.

- Granger? – Helga repetiu o nome. – Aluna com certeza aplicada, segundo os outros professores. Mas me diga o que espera dessa matéria no nível que estamos?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Harry aproveitou para encarar a amiga, que estava visível o nervosismo em seus olhos. Com certeza buscava as palavras certas perante a desconhecida.

- Eu espero desta matéria... – e correu rapidamente o olhar, como se buscasse ajuda. – Que nós realmente aprendamos na prática como nos defender, pois a teoria de nada vale se não puder ser aplicada em situações adversas.

- Concordo com o seu ponto de vista, Srta. Granger...

E um som de portas se abrindo desesperadamente foi ouvido. Provavelmente algum aluno atrasado. De fato era. Quando Harry se virou para ver quem havia sido, ele se deparou com a moça do lago.

Ela se apoiara nos joelhos para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Com certeza subira as escadas da torre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas às pressas. Pôs-se de pé e ajeitou as suas mechas brancas, colocando-as atrás da orelha.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – e respirou fundo. – Eu não encontrava a sala, e... Helga? – e seu olhar mudou, quando encarou os orbes azuis da professora, para desconfiança.

- Você está atrasada, senhorita Hawke.

- O que você faz aqui? – e com isso, a aluna recuou um passo, como se aquilo fosse garantir algum tipo de segurança, enquanto estreitava os olhos. Era claramente visível que ela não parecia satisfeita.

- Porque não se senta? Está atrapalhando a minha aula. – Helga disse calmamente, mesmo com um tom sério na voz.

A professora correu o olhar pela sala até cair em Harry, que se sentava na primeira carteira, ao lado de Rony.

- Senhor... – Vogelweide se dirigiu ao ruivo, e era perceptível que seu olhar também se dirigia ao moreno.

- Rony Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

- Pois bem, senhor Weasley, se importaria de trocar de lugar para que a senhorita Hawke pudesse sentar ao lado do senhor Potter?

O ruivo fez com que não com a cabeça, o que arrancou um sorriso satisfeito por parte da mais velha. Ele se levantou e sentou duas carteiras mais atrás, ao lado de Neville, enquanto a aluna nova se dirigia ao seu novo lugar, mas sem desviar o olhar da docente.

Harry não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar curioso para a sua companheira. Ela havia amenizado a sua expressão facial e retirava o material que fosse precisar para a aula e pousou sobre a carteira.

Seu olhar caiu sobre ele, e ela se deixou sorrir amigavelmente para ele, antes de voltar à atenção para Helga.

- Pois bem, meus sextanistas, nesse módulo de D.C.A.T. nós iremos aprimorar nossas defesas, mas de maneira mais poderosa. E com certeza mais perigosa e difícil de ser trabalhada. – ela voltou a falar, e seu olhar caiu em Harry. – Sr. Potter, poderia, por favor, vir até aqui?

Ele não questionou, e quando se levantou, foi possível ver o olhar de preocupação que a aluna ao seu lado lhe lançou. O rapaz engoliu em seco e andou até a professora.

- Soube que tirou nota máxima no N.O.M. – Helga comentou, e ele assentiu. – E também lecionava técnicas de defesas a um grupo de alunos.

Como ela sabia tanto? Tudo bem que todos já sabiam da A.D. depois que Umbridge os descobrira, mas como _ela_ podia saber tanto se era apenas novata? Aquilo de fato o intrigou, mas ignorou em seguida e assentiu para ela, confirmando as informações.

- Eu quero que lance um feitiço em mim. – ela pediu calmamente, enquanto observava o olhar surpreso de Harry.

- Como é?

- Não tenha medo. É apenas uma demonstração. Mas não use um feitiço simples como Expelliarmus, ok?

O rapaz assentiu e pegou a sua varinha. Helga pediu para os alunos irem um pouco mais para trás com as suas carteiras, enquanto a própria empurrava sua mesa para obter mais espaço.

Ela se preparou e sacou sua varinha, e esperou que Harry a atacasse.

- Estupefaça! – gritou de repente para a professora.

A mulher, parecendo ter previsto a ação do aluno, fez um rápido movimento com a varinha, e o feitiço foi rebatido com força, e acabou por atingir a mesa de madeira, destruindo-a parcialmente.

O grupo de estudantes, exceto pela aluna atrasada, ficou surpreso com o ocorrido. Helga nem ao menos abrira a boca para pronunciar qualquer feitiço de defesa, como o Protego.

- Obrigada, senhor Potter. Pode se sentar agora. – ela se pronunciou, ainda muito calma, e voltou a olhar para o grupo de estudantes. – Alguém sabe me dizer o que eu acabei de fazer?

Hermione, ainda estupefata pelo que vira há pouco, levantou a mão enquanto engolia em seco.

A professora assentiu para que ela se pronunciasse.

- Foi um feitiço não pronunciado. – explicou. – Bastante avançado. Requer uma enorme concentração. Se não houver bastante controle e consciência do que faz, o bruxo pode acabar morrendo.

- Correto! 10 pontos para Grifinória, a sua casa, certo?

Hermione assentiu.

Por fim, Helga continuou a ministrar o resto de sua aula, com perguntas constantes feitas aos alunos, e na maior parte respondidas por Hermione, o que causava alguns incômodos pela parte dos alunos sonserinos.

O toque para a próxima aula soou, o que interrompia a fala da professora, que suspirou tristemente.

- Alunos, na próxima aula, eu irei querer duplas para nossos projetos da matéria. – ela se pronunciou enquanto todos ainda terminavam de arrumar as suas coisas. – A começar pelas aulas práticas da próxima semana.

E com um aceno, Helga dispensou os alunos.

Harry ainda terminava de fazer as anotações finais, quando percebeu que a aluna nova se levantara e se dirigira até a mesa de madeira, da qual a professora usava magia para restaurá-la ao seu estado original.

Fingiu que copiava, enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que elas diziam.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui? – a novata falou com a voz controlada, mas era possível que ela estava furiosa.

- Ora, minha querida Annie, você acha mesmo que eles deixariam você sozinha, sem ao menos algum tipo de vigilância?

- Diga logo o que está aprontando!

- Controle-se. – Helga a cortou olhando para os alunos, que só haviam sobrado o moreno e outro aluno mais atrás, ainda copiando.

Depois disso, Harry não entendeu mais nada, pois elas com certeza falavam alemão, com o característico sotaque germânico.

Elas com certeza discutiam, e o que quer que fosse, não agradava a aluna nova.

Por fim, a professora a cortou mais uma vez, e agora voltava a falar inglês, também com a voz controlada, com certeza pelo assunto em questão com a outra.

- Assunto encerrado. Agora você deve se dirigir à sua próxima aula.

- Isso não ficará assim Helga.

- Enquanto estivermos aqui será senhorita Vogelweide para você, entendeu? – e com um tom autoritário, ela disse, por fim. – Dispensada!

Bufando de raiva, a novata se virou para sair da sala de aula.

Harry tratou de guardar as suas coisas, e saiu apressadamente da sala de aula. Como não havia obtido nota o suficiente em História da Magia, ele teria aquele tempo livre antes do almoço, e seguir com suas aulas da tarde.

Lembrou que Hermione seguiria para a aula do professor Binns, então se encontrariam no almoço, enquanto Rony iria para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Antes de ir procurar pelo amigo ruivo, o rapaz se deparou com a aluna nova no corredor. Ela parecia resmungar por alguma coisa, que nem ao menos percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

- Você está bem? – Harry conseguiu perguntar, ao se aproximar cautelosamente da outra.

Com um sobressalto, a novata se virou espantada para encarar quem falava. Ao reconhecer o moreno, a moça esboçara um sorriso para ele.

- Eu estou sim. Não se preocupe... – se apressou em dizer, sem graça.

- Falou o que queria com McGonagall?

- Ah, sim! Mas pelo meu horário, eu terei tempo livre. – comentou ao olhar para o que seria o horário dela. – Não acho História da Magia uma matéria útil. E você?

- Livre. Porém, eu não obtive nota para continuar para o N.I.E.M.s. – ele riu sem graça. – Também a acho inútil.

Ela assentiu, e não deixou de rir levemente com aquilo. Harry olhou pelo corredor, antes de voltar a fitar a jovem, que jogava a mochila sobre seus ombros, para começar a caminhar pelos corredores.

- Posso pelo menos saber seu nome? – o moreno perguntou, e não pôde deixar de corar levemente com a pergunta.

- Annie Hawke. – a ruiva sorriu ao responder. – E você é Harry Potter, certo?

Ele assentiu.

- Você é famoso até mesmo em Berlim, e creio que na Europa inteira, acredite. Não é qualquer um que pode sobreviver a um Avada Kedavra.

O rapaz sorriu sem graça, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Harry, você poderia me apresentar a escola? – Annie perguntou timidamente sem graça, após um tempo de silêncio. – Eu ainda irei me perder aqui dentro.

- Ah, eu acho que não terá problema.

E com ambos os sorrisos estampados nas faces, a dupla começou a caminhar pelos corredores. Harry ensinava alguns atalhos e mostrava lugares importantes, como a biblioteca e salas de algumas aulas que eles teriam em comum. Annie apenas prestava atenção em tudo, e tentava memorizar cada lugar da escola.

Todo aquele "tour" os levaram até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e a dupla já conversava animadamente, como se já fossem amigos há tempos.

O local estava vazio. Rony com certeza deveria estar no dormitório, ou em algum outro lugar da escola. Mas era deveras estranho o fato de o ruivo não estar esperando o amigo.

- Seu dormitório é junto com as garotas do sexto ano? – o moreno perguntou ao olhar para cima de maneira inconsciente.

- Não, não. O professor Dumbledore providenciou um quarto para mim. – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Harry pensou em perguntar sobre a professora Vogelweide, mas não obtivera coragem para tal. Talvez fosse um assunto delicado para ela, isto é, pela forma como elas se hostilizaram na aula de DCAT.

Porém, eles ficaram ali até a hora do almoço, onde tiveram que sair da torre para o hall. Annie apenas perguntava coisas sobre a escola, e às vezes mencionava a anterior, onde havia estudado na Alemanha.

Antes que pudessem continuar, o rapaz observou uma dupla muito peculiar chegando ao Salão Principal: Rony e a outra aluna nova, Amanda.

- Oi Harry. – o ruivo o cumprimentou. – E olá...

- Annie.

- Onde esteve, Rony?

- Ah, a Amanda estava perdida, e a Mione pediu para ajuda-la. Então eu tratei de apresentar a escola para ela. Sabe como é, coisa de monitor.

- E onde está a Hermione?

- Ainda assistindo aula. Vamos entrar ou ficaremos de papo? Estou com fome!

Annie riu levemente, assim como Amanda, o que deixou o ruivo tão rubro quanto os seus cabelos. O quarteto rumou para o Salão, até a mesa da Grifinória, que contava com alguns poucos alunos.

Minutos depois, Hermione chegou e se juntou aos amigos para o almoço.

- E como foi a aula de Binns? – Harry perguntou.

- O mesmo de sempre, eu acho.

- E qual a próxima aula? – o moreno perguntou sem fazer caso.

- Poções. Vocês farão?

- Não. Eu tirei um "Excede Expectativas". Professor Snape não aceita nada menor que um "Ótimo".

- Creio que esteja enganado, senhor Potter. – uma voz grave soou atrás do grupo.

Severo Snape estava parado atrás deles, com o seu típico olhar frio e de pouco caso. Ele era uma das razões de Harry não gostar muito de Poções.

- O professor Dumbledore me... Pediu para que aceitasse alunos com notas a partir de "Excede Expectativas". Não se atrase!

E então, o homem de vestes negras caminhou calmamente até a mesa dos professores.

- Parece que vocês não se livraram dele. – Hermione comentou com os dois amigos.

- Você não iam pagar Poções? – Annie perguntou curiosa, com o seu olhar correndo entre os rapazes e a mesa dos professores.

- Não. Você vai? – perguntou Harry ao arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Vou.

- E Annie, de onde você conhece a professora Vogelweide? – Hermione perguntou.

Era possível ver a face da moça se tornar sério. Ela pensou um pouco, enquanto comia calmamente, antes de responder. Seus olhos de tom amarelado correram pela mesa dos professores. Mas ela não estava lá.

Quando engoliu a comida, ela abriu a boca para falar, e fechou-a novamente.

- Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre o assunto? – a jovem pediu, por fim.

Hermione trocou olhares rápidos com Harry e Rony. Eles sabiam o que ela queria dizer com aquele olhar: Annie escondia alguma coisa, e que era sério.

Contudo, não comentaram em voz alta. Apenas voltaram à refeição, enquanto poucas palavras eram trocadas entre o grupo. A ruiva de mechas brancas apenas se manteve em silêncio. Com certeza estava imersa em pensamentos.

E assim permaneceu até o final do almoço.


	6. Medalhão

**Capítulo 6 – Medalhão**

Já haviam passado duas semanas desde o início das aulas.

As aulas de Helga haviam se tornado práticas, enquanto ela mandava os alunos desenvolverem trabalhos manuscritos sobre as teorias de feitiços não pronunciados.

Hermione, como sempre, já colocava seus trabalhos em primeiro plano. Amanda havia se entrosado bastante com o trio, principalmente Rony. Annie costumava ficar um pouco mais afastada, apesar de conversar bastante com Harry ocasionalmente, e também pelo fato de serem parceiros nas aulas de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas. Porém, ela não falava nada sobre sua ligação com a professora Vogelweide.

- Mas o que acha que elas estão tramando? – Hermione costumava perguntar quando o trio ficava sozinho até tarde no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, muitas vezes após as rondas de monitorias.

- Talvez seja apenas alguma perseguição entre aluno e professor. Umbridge costumava pegar no pé de Harry sempre que podia. – Rony comentou sem fazer caso, enquanto estava deitado no sofá à frente da lareira, que havia um pequeno foco fraco de fogo crepitante.

- Não é bem verdade. Ele disse que Annie e essa Helga tiveram uma pequena discussão no primeiro dia, e diziam algo sobre vigilância e aprontar algo. Não é verdade Harry? – a outra retrucou, se virando para o amigo.

- Sim, mas não sei o que isso pode significar. Talvez seja algum tipo de missão.

- Acha que alguma delas seria da Ordem? – o ruivo questionou ao se sentar no sofá vermelho.

- Eu não acho. Dumbledore teria notificado sobre alguma coisa. – Hermione o cortou, séria, e logo e virou para o moreno. –Você falou com ele sobre o sonho, Harry?

- Ainda não. Ultimamente meus sonhos têm vindo bastante... Normais.

E Harry não conseguia dizer se aquilo o preocupava ou o deixava mais aliviado. Voldemort devia tramar alguma, mas estava sendo sigiloso demais para deixar isso transparecer nos sonhos do garoto.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Mas sugere alguma coisa sobre Annie ou a professora Vogelweide, Hermione?

- Eu não sei. Acho que tudo se revelará ao seu tempo. Se for realmente alarmante, nós iremos até a Minerva ou ao Dumbledore.

Ele e Rony assentiram em resposta.

- Até lá, é melhor vocês dois irem dormir, antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.

Eles acenaram mais uma vez, e se levantaram de onde estavam. Cada um tratou de ajeitar os robes de dormir e subiram a escada em espiral que levava aos dormitórios.

Rony, ao se jogar na cama, não demorou a dormir, enquanto o moreno ainda ficou contemplando a janela, que dava visão para o Lago Negro adiante, como era de costume fazer toda noite desde que Annie emergira daquelas águas escura e fria.

Por fim, ele resolveu se deitar em sua cama. Continuou pensativo por mais alguns minutos. Então, tudo escureceu.

x-x-x

- Venha cá, Rabicho! – a voz sibilou rouca e furiosa.

O homem baixinho e gorducho andou, mesmo hesitante, para o centro do que parecia ser uma sala.

- Diga milorde!

- Tudo está ocorrendo como o planejado? – Voldemort perguntou, enquanto fitava a paisagem noturna, com Nagini descansando ao seu lado.

Eles se encontravam numa sala não muito mobiliada, com o chão de madeira, de aspecto sujo e desgastado. Voldemort estava sentado em uma poltrona não muito grande, porém confortável. O local parecia antigo e não havia sido cuidada há algum tempo.

- Sim. A-a garota está se saindo bem. Ninguém desconfia.

- Muito bem. – e um esboço de sorriso enviesado invadiu a sua face ofídica. – E a chave?

- Não se sabe muito, milorde. Mas a guardiã está aqui também. Em breve ela se manifestará, assim como a esfinge.

- Então só nos resta aguardar... Não concorda Nagini?

A cobra sibilou.

Rabicho fez uma breve reverência, e se retirou, deixando a sala em silêncio.

Voldemort ficou pensativo um pouco. Por fim, após alguns minutos, ele se levantou e caminhou até o centro do local. Parou e deu uma boa olhada em volta. Respirou fundo, antes que voltasse a pronunciar.

- Pena que não estamos sozinhos. – e pegou a sua varinha, apontando-o para um canto do lugar.

Um clarão, e tudo escureceu para Harry.

x-x-x

Acordou sobressaltado, sem falar no suor que escorria de sua testa, além da cicatriz, que latejava bastante.

O rapaz moreno precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes, antes de se acalmar sobre os lençóis de sua cama.

Era apenas um sonho. Mesmo que ninguém morresse ou saísse machucado nele, aquilo havia sido bastante preocupante. O lorde das trevas planejava algo, e alguém estava sendo usada por ele, além da menção feita à esfinge.

Colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto, para escondê-lo. Precisava pensar. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Hermione tinha razão. Ele precisava contar ao Dumbledore.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar, seu olhar correu pelo dormitório masculino. Seus companheiros de quarto ainda dormiam. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. A noite ainda estava firme, com as estrelas brilhando, sem se abalar com a inquietude do rapaz.

Harry decidiu, então, esticar as pernas. Era muito tarde para incomodar o diretor, mas tentaria, ao menos, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, ele percebeu que não estava vazio.

Em frente à lareira, no chão, se encontrava uma moça. Cabelos acobreados soltos, com mechas brancas que eram iluminadas levemente pelo fogo que ardia na lareira.

- Annie?

Ela se virou, um pouco assustada, mas aliviou em seguida ao ver quem a chamava.

- Oi Harry. – ela cumprimentou timidamente.

- Se importa caso eu fique aqui?

- Ah não. O salão comunal pertence a todos da Grifinória, não? – a moça comentou, ao rir descontraidamente. – O que te traz aqui?

Harry sorriu e se sentou ao lado dela, no chão.

A jovem o fitava, enquanto esperava a resposta dele. Ela segurava uma caneca, onde havia algo fumegando ali dentro.

- Sem sono. E você? E o que seria isso?

- Isso aqui é chocolate quente. Diga o que quiser, mas essa é a melhor bebida trouxa já inventada. – ela riu, enquanto tomava mais um gole da bebida. – Não costumo dormir muito. Gosto de pensar no silêncio da noite.

O silêncio predominou entre eles em seguida.

Com tantas coisas em sua cabeça, Harry não conseguia pensar num assunto em que pudesse conversar com a jovem. Ou talvez até tivesse algum tópico, mas não queria perguntar naquele momento.

Aquele silêncio o intrigava.

- Porque não pergunta logo o que tanto quer saber? – Annie pronunciou calmamente, enquanto seu olhar estava fixo nas chamas dançantes.

- Como...?

- Sua cara te denuncia. E então, o que deseja me perguntar?

Ele pensou bem, antes de perguntar. Procurava cada palavra cuidadosamente, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia soar um pouco... Chato.

Após muito tempo em silêncio, o rapaz decidiu se pronunciar.

- De onde conhece a professora Vogelweide?

- Ah, Helga... – ela sussurrou, enquanto sorria sem graça.

Annie bebericou mais um pouco em sua caneca. Não sabia como contar a história, mas tinha conhecimento de que não deveria contar tudo.

Depois de algum tempo, ela pousou a caneca no chão, próxima à lareira, quase vazia. Talvez quisesse esquentar mais um pouco para terminar de beber o conteúdo do objeto.

Suspirou longamente e virou para encarar Harry com os orbes verdes amarelados.

- Você sabe que nós duas viemos da Alemanha, certo? – ele assentiu. – A Helga era uma aluna, em seu último ano, do Instituto quando eu ingressei em meu primeiro ano. Lá havia... Bem, eu diria um sistema de policiamento que chamávamos de Patrulha. Somos a "policia" da escola. Ela era a chefe quando entrei, e vamos dizer que tivemos várias brigas ao decorrer do tempo que lhe restou. – parou de falar e pegou a caneca que estava perto para bebericar um pouco mais da bebida, que estava quase no fim. – Quando se formou, o diretor de Magchën a chamou para ser a professora-chefe da Patrulha.

- E porque ela veio à Hogwarts? – Harry quis saber curioso.

Percebeu que Annie descontraía a expressão em sua face, além de soltar um riso debochado para a pergunta que o outro lhe fizera.

Por fim, ela decidiu tomar o resto do chocolate que ainda havia em sua caneca, para deixa-la de lado. Voltou a fitar os orbes verdes do outro, e disse calmamente.

- Eu não sei.

E o silêncio voltou a predominar no salão comunal.

O moreno se sentia desconfortável com aquilo. Sempre tivera curiosidade de saber mais, mas temia em ser atrevido, principalmente pelo fato de se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo. Além de que ele não contaria tudo sobre ele para ela, o que lhe pareceu justo.

Alguns minutos depois, Annie se levantou, atraindo a atenção do rapaz.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de ir. Preciso aprontar as minhas coisas para as aulas de hoje.

- Claro. – ele apenas se limitou em concordar.

- E a propósito. Nós precisamos terminar o relatório sobre as variantes de feitiços de proteção não pronunciadas para a Helga. Temos até o final dessa semana para fazê-lo.

Harry apenas se limitou a assentir.

Em minutos, ele ficou sozinho no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ficou alguns poucos minutos pensativos, antes de decidir voltar para o dormitório. Rony e os outros acordariam em pouco tempo, já que começava a amanhecer.

x-x-x

- Harry! – Rony surgia às pressas em um corredor do primeiro andar, após a aula de Transfiguração.

- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? – o outro perguntou assustado com a pressa do amigo.

- Não. Mas o aniversário da Mione é este domingo! Seria justo dar algo para ela. – o ruivo comentou pensativo – Vamos ter passeio à Hogsmeade neste sábado. Alguma sugestão?

- Bem, porque não vamos ao Três Vassouras comemorar? Acho que Cerveja Amanteigada por nossa conta deve ser algo que ela iria apreciar bastante, não?

- E Harry, eu gostaria que me ajudasse a... Sei lá, comprar um bolo para ela. Ela fará 17 anos. É a maioridade bruxa. Temos que fazer algo bem legal!

- Rony, que súbito interesse é esse de fazer algo para a Hermione?

O ruivo corou violentamente não só as orelhas, mas a face inteira, ficando da cor de seus cabelos. Ele olhou para os lados, e ninguém parecia ouvir a conversa deles.

- É que... Bem... Eu acho que ela merece depois de tudo que ela fez pela gente... – tentou dizer, mas o outro olhou desconfiado. – Ok, ok. Você ganhou. Eu acho que... Bem, a Mione é legal e tudo o mais, mas... Desde aquela coisa com o Krum, e...

- Eu já entendi. – o moreno comentou risonho. – Daremos um jeito. Quem sabe você não toma iniciativa e diz tudo.

- Dizer tudo o que? – a voz de Hermione soou atrás deles.

Os rapazes deram uma risada nervosa para a amiga, que olhava desconfiada para eles. Seguido dela estava Amanda, que parecia um pouco deslocada, mas ainda tentava não rir da situação que se passava.

O quarteto continuou andando em direção ao Salão Principal, onde teriam o almoço, conversando animadamente sobre a visita ao povoado próximo à escola. Hermione havia se oferecido para levar a aluna novata ao local e mostrar tudo a ela.

Já estava próximo da escadaria, quando um aluno do quinto ano, Colin Creevey, passou pelo grupo e parou em Harry.

- Oi Harry. A professora McGonagall mandou chama-lo para ir até a sala dela.

- Ah, ok... Obrigado Colin. – e o menino se retirou, acenando para o quarteto. Logo em seguida, o moreno se virou para os amigos. – Eu vejo vocês depois.

E suspirando, ele deu meia volta para seguir pelos corredores do primeiro andar. Apenas pensava no que a diretora de sua casa havia para dizer. Não se lembrava de algo com relação às aulas de Transfiguração que pudesse leva-lo até lá.

Atreveu-se a bater na porta. Porém, não foi preciso nem ao menos tocá-la, pois ela havia sido aberta. Annie saía da sala, e não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco assustada com o encontro repentino com o rapaz.

- Broncas com a professora? – ela perguntou um pouco risonha.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para descobrir. – e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a garota fazendo o mesmo.

Ela possuía um sorriso bastante bonito e... Radiante, por mais que parecesse tímido. O rapaz precisou se conter para não ficar vermelho na frente dela.

- Você não vai falar com a Minerva? – a moça perguntou, despertando-o do transe. – Vai logo. Acho que ela não gosta muito que se atrasem. Não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando.

- Irei sim.

E com um aceno, o rapaz entrou na sala de transfiguração, onde McGonagall olhava alguns pergaminhos. Provavelmente trabalhos dos alunos. Quando levantou a cabeça, ela deu de cara com Harry, que a olhava calma e despreocupadamente.

- Olá Sr. Potter. – a diretora de Grifinória o cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. – Deve estar se perguntando por que eu o chamei aqui, certo? – e ele acenou em resposta. – Como sabe, o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada será no início de novembro contra a Corvinal...

- Corvinal? Mas e a Sonserina? – ele indagou confuso.

- O professor Snape pediu para que adiasse a primeira partida de seu time por motivos desconhecidos. Mas

isso não vem ao caso agora, Sr. Potter. – ela limpou a garganta para continuar a falar. – Acredito que você será um ótimo capitão, mas antes precisa tratar de seu time. Muitos se formaram e o senhor precisa fazer testes para os novos integrantes, além de saber se os anteriores permanecerão.

- Providenciarei tudo isso, professora McGonagall.

- Eu sei que vai, Sr. Potter. Jamais me desapontaria. – e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, ela dispensou o rapaz.

Ele acenou em despedida e seguiu para a saída.

Annie ainda o esperava como havia dito que faria. A moça acenou para ele, e a dupla começou a andar pelos corredores, em direção à escadaria, que os levaria para o Salão Principal.

- E então? Qual foi a grande encrenca de Harry Potter? – a jovem perguntou risonha para o moreno.

- Nada com que eu não possa lidar. Sabe como é... Quadribol. – e deu de ombros.

- Você joga? – Harry percebeu que ela agora perguntava com uma ponta de animação na voz.

- Sim. Você fala com o apanhador e capitão do time da Grifinória. – o rapaz estufou o peito enquanto se vangloriava de sua posição, antes de descontrair mais uma vez a sua pose. – O primeiro jogo da temporada é no início de Novembro, e preciso fazer teste para o time. Precisamos de batedores e artilheiros novos...

- E quando serão os testes?

- Você joga? – dessa vez foi ele quem perguntou.

- Sim. As academias alemãs, austríacas, suíças e dinamarquesas têm o que se chama de Copa Escolar de Quadribol. No total são dez escolas participando. Eu era uma das artilheiras que representava Magchën.

- Deve ser incrível. – Harry comentou pensativo.

E os dois continuaram conversando sobre o esporte, antes que o rapaz se lembrasse de algo em particular.

- Annie, você não conhece Hogsmeade, né?

A garota pensou por alguns segundos antes de acenar negativamente para ele. Porém, antes que o moreno pudesse retomar a palavra, ela começou a falar.

- Apenas sei que precisa da autorização para ir. E é claro que eu a tenho. Mas... Não sei se vou. – disse com um ar pensativo.

- Porque não vem comigo? Eu não sou um guia turístico, mas seria legal. Rony e eu escolheremos um presente para a Mione. Você pode vir e nos ajudar. 17 anos no domingo, se é que entende.

- Seria bem legal.

E continuaram a conversar sobre o povoado e o que provavelmente comprariam.

No Salão Principal, Hermione conversava animadamente com Amanda, enquanto Rony apenas se limitava a ouvir a conversa. Quando avistou Harry, ele acenou para que o amigo sentasse ali.

Annie apenas se limitou a acompanhar o moreno e cumprimentar a todos.

Harry contou ao ruivo o que McGonagall queria, e comentou sobre os testes de quadribol. O amigo pareceu feliz com aquilo. No início, ele não havia se dado muito bem como goleiro, mas logo pegou o jeito e ajudou o time a conquistar o campeonato na temporada anterior.

A moça de cabelos acobreados logo se juntou a conversa, e revelou que estava animada para fazer os testes para artilheira do time. O moreno também lembrou que precisava falar com Katie Bell, que cursava o último ano de Hogwarts.

Durante o resto da semana, Harry fazia o trabalho da professora Vogelweide, além de ter marcado os testes de quadribol para a próxima sexta, e os interessados deveriam se colocar seu nome na lista anexada ao quadro de avisos do salão comunal.

No sábado, pela manhã após o almoço, os alunos a partir do terceiro já se aglomeravam na entrada da escola. Muitos conversavam animados ou faziam planos para o que fazer quando chegarem lá.

Rony parecia ansioso, enquanto Hermione apenas conversava sobre o vilarejo para Amanda, que parecia ansiosa. Harry apenas esperava algum sinal de Annie, que não comparecera ao café da manhã. Porém, ela surgira em minutos em meio aos terceiranistas. Devia ter ido mostrar a autorização para Minerva e Filch, que tentava organizar todo mundo.

Em pouco tempo, eles já começavam a caminhada em direção a Hogsmeade. Não era tão longa, e as primeiras casas do povoado já ficavam visíveis após alguns metros da escola.

Quando Hermione se afastou com Amanda, alegando que a levaria para um passeio. Rony ainda teve seu olhar demorado na amiga, antes de se virar para os dois que ficaram para trás junto com ele. Annie parecia rir divertida com a situação, enquanto o moreno se limitava a sorrir marotamente.

- O que é que vocês estão olhando? – o ruivo perguntou tentando disfarçar o constrangimento daquela cena.

- Eu não vi nada. – a moça de cabelos acobreados disse inocentemente. – Harry, não acho que ele precisará realmente de nós para escolher um presente.

- Mas como é que é? – questionou mais uma vez, porém indignado.

- Você sabe do que ela gosta. Então saberá o que escolher. Acredite, nós não somos tão misteriosas quanto aparentamos. – a outra disse dando de ombros.

- Ok, ok. Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras em duas horas. Isso é, se eu não tentar me matar antes com essa coisa de presente.

E ele saiu andando na frente, enquanto parecia resmungar sozinho. Annie riu um pouco antes de se virar para Harry, que apenas parecia segurar o riso com toda aquela situação do amigo.

Quando voltaram a se encarar, a jovem apenas sorriu.

- O que faremos agora? – ela perguntou.

- Quer conhecer Hogsmeade? Tem a Dedosdemel, a Casa dos Gritos...

- Casa dos Gritos?

- É a mais mal assombrada da Grã-Bretanha. Não há nada de anormal lá, mas por acontecimentos passados, os moradores pensam que há algo lá. – o rapaz explicou tentando procurar as palavras certas, para não mencionar Lupin e os marotos.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns minutos, enquanto andava. Seu sorriso logo brotou dos lábios e ela pegou na mão de Harry, enquanto corria puxando-o apressadamente.

- Então eu quero conferir essa casa tão assombrada. – Annie disse alegremente.

O rapaz apenas se apressou em segui-la, indicando o caminho que deveriam tomar pelas ruas tumultuadas de alunos.

Não muito longe, a casa se fez visível num pequeno morro adiante, seguido de um caminho com várias pedras espalhadas, o que poderia atrapalhar a caminhada. Eles pararam na cerca e ambos ficaram encarando o local.

Minutos depois, a moça se sentou na grama e continuou a fitar a Casa dos Gritos, como se esperasse algo. O outro fez o mesmo e seu olhar não desgrudava da garota tão peculiar ao seu lado.

- Ela não parece tão assustadora. – disse com um ar pensativo que o fez se lembrar de Luna Lovegood, porém, não havia o tom sonhador que a amiga loira possuía.

E mais algum tempo em silêncio.

- Annie? – Harry chamou, e ela respondeu com um "hum". – Como era lá? – e percebeu que a outra arqueou a sobrancelha. – Lá na Alemanha. Em Magchën.

- Era um lugar legal. Não possuía um castelo tão grande quanto Hogwarts, nem tão medieval. Está mais para estilo neoclássico. Localizava-se ao norte, no litoral. – a jovem falou, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma nostalgia lhe abater. – Eu caminhava pela praia ao amanhecer. Sem falar no campo de quadribol, que parte dele era sobre a água. No meu primeiro jogo contra uma escola austríaca eu quase me afoguei. Perdemos por dez pontos e eu acordei na enfermaria um dia depois.

- Estranho. Já eu quase engoli o pomo e cai da vassoura. Mas ganhamos aquele jogo, é claro.

E continuaram conversando mais um pouco sobre as coisas que eles haviam passado na escola. Harry também mencionou coisas como a AD e o Torneio Tribruxo, onde ele participara por acidente graças a Bartô Jr., que estava disfarçado de Moody.

- Ora, o que nós temos aqui? – uma voz com tom arrogante interrompeu a conversa entre os dois.

Eles se viraram e deram de cara com Draco, que estava ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.

- Estão pensando em comprar a casa quando se casaram?

- Porque você não vai procurar o que fazer idiota? – Annie perguntou bufando ao se colocar de pé.

- Ora Hawke, tem coragem pra me desafiar. – ele disse para os amigos, que riram de deboche junto com ele.

- Não me provoque Malfoy! – ela disse com repúdio ao apontar a varinha para o trio que acabara de aparecer.

- Você pode pegar detenção do monitor, sabia?

- Ah Malfoy, porque você simplesmente não se toca e cai fora? – Harry interveio irritado, enquanto segurava o braço da amiga para que ela não fizesse nada.

- Calminha ai Potter. A sua amiguinha quer brincar. Então vamos fazer do jeito que ela quiser... – e ele estava para sacar a varinha, quando a moça interveio.

Annie fez um ágil movimento com a sua varinha e desarmou Malfoy. Ela se aproximou dele, sem se intimidar pelos comparsas.

- Eu acho bom você cair fora se não quiser ver o seu rostinho desfigurado. – disse estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Hawke.

E ele lançou a ela um olhar de desprezo, e fez o mesmo ao fitar Harry. Deu meia volta e pegou sua varinha no chão, enquanto acenava para Crabbe e Goyle acompanha-lo.

A moça apenas se limitou a guardar a varinha, e virou para encarar o outro, ainda um pouco estupefato por tudo que acontecera.

- Você está bem? – ele se atreveu a perguntar.

- Estou sim, nem se preocupe. – e ela exibiu um sorriso, que diferente dos outros, este parecia mais... Triste. – Em Magchën ou aqui, não importa, sempre vai ter alguém como aquele Malfoy.

- Vai se acostumar depois de um tempo. – o rapaz disse de maneira consoladora. – E acho que devemos ir para o Três Vassoura. Rony deve estar nos esperando.

Annie assentiu, e eles seguiram para o vilarejo, que já não parecia mais tão tumultuado. Provavelmente, alguns já haviam optado por voltar a Hogwarts.

O local destinado para eles estava um pouco calmo, a não ser por alunos que ainda queriam aproveitar o passeio. Hermione e Amanda estavam em uma mesa, desfrutando de duas canecas com cerveja amanteigada.

- Olá gente. – elas cumprimentaram em uníssono, antes da aluna nova começar a falar. – Cadê que aquele seu amigo ruivo, o Rony?

- Ele disse que precisava resolver algo e desapareceu. Achei que ele estaria aqui. – Harry comentou pensativo. – Vocês não o viram?

Elas negaram.

A dupla, então, se sentou e pediram alguma coisa. Minutos depois, Rony irrompeu da porta do estabelecimento. Não havia sinal de compras. Harry e Annie se entreolharam pensando se ele havia conseguido algo. O ruivo apenas lançou um olhar de desculpa, anunciando que não obtivera sucesso.

- Oi gente. Desculpem se demorei. Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas. – ele pronunciou. – Pensei que já haviam voltado.

- Não, não. A Amanda queria experimentar cerveja amanteigada. Então decidi fazer uma última parada antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts.

- E devo dizer que é delicioso. – a outra completou bebericando mais um gole da caneca.

- E você Harry, o que fez? – o ruivo perguntou ao se sentar próximo a Hermione.

- Eu e Annie ficamos andando por ai. Nada de mais.

O grupo ficou conversando por mais algum tempo, antes que pagassem as bebidas e se dirigissem à saída do Três Vassouras.

Já estava quase escuro quando chegaram à escola. Muitos alunos já ocupavam o Salão Principal para o jantar. Alguns ainda comentavam o passeio, enquanto outros falavam de assuntos quaisquer.

O banquete foi bem animado, mas logo era a hora de se recolherem para os respectivos salões comunais.

Antes de alcançarem a escadaria, Harry puxou Annie e a puxou para um canto afastado da aglomeração de alunos. Ela o olhou confusa, enquanto ele parecia procurar as palavras certas.

- Temos que ir à cozinha e tentar contrabandear um bolo.

- Você quer o quê?

- É para o aniversário da Mione. Seria legal algo do tipo também, sabe? Pode me ajudar? Rony irá distraí-la por enquanto.

- Conjurar um não seria mais fácil? – a outra perguntou pensativa.

- Costumam dizer que o gosto nunca é o mesmo de um real...

- _Accio_ bolo! – ela falou com bastante clareza, apontando a varinha para o alto.

Em minutos, o objeto vinha flutuando em sua direção. Harry o pegou e olhou surpreso para a garota, que apenas deu um sorrisinho maroto ao dar de ombros. Guardou a varinha e começou a caminhar em direção a escadaria. O rapaz veio logo atrás.

- Mas não podemos entrar com isso! – ele comentou antes do quadro da Mulher Gorda ficar visível. – Só faremos isso depois que todos estiverem dormindo. Rony irá chamar a Mione.

- E o que vamos fazer? Não podemos ser pegos perambulando com um bolo contrabandeado da cozinha.

- Sala Precisa! – ele disse como se acabasse de ter uma ideia.

E ele andou até um dos corredores vazios do sétimo andar, onde ficou de um lado para o outro resmungando alguma coisa. Annie não entendia nada do que o outro tentava fazer.

- O que exatamente você está tentando fazer?

- Veja minha querida.

E ela olhou para a parede, que magicamente parecia mudar de forma até uma porta ser materializada. Não conseguiu falar muito com o choque do que acabara de ver.

- Como... Como você fez isso?

- É só pensar que precisa de um lugar para alguma coisa e pronto. Eu a usei no período letivo passado para as reuniões da AD... Antes da Umbridge nos descobrir é claro.

Eles entraram na sala sem mais enrolações. O local parecia enorme e continha vários artefatos de diversos tipos. O moreno andou um pouco para frente e achou uma mesa não muito grande. Tratou de colocar o bolo ali e olhou para os lados.

- Acho que deve servir até virmos buscar.

A moça assentiu e eles seguiram para a entrada. Fizeram o caminho até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde deram a senha e adentraram no salão comunal.

Havia vários alunos naquele momento. Alguns estudavam, enquanto outros se divertiam com xadrez de bruxo. Outros apenas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Rony, Hermione e Amanda estavam próximos da lareira e pareciam falar sobre qualquer coisa.

Quando a dupla se aproximou, eles lançaram um olhar significativo para o ruivo, que pareceu entender alguma coisa. As meninas apenas olhavam desconfiadas, mas não questionaram nada.

As horas se seguiram, até que todos seguiram para os respectivos dormitórios.

Mas não tardou alguns minutos antes que Harry e Rony se levantassem de suas camas, ainda de pijamas. O moreno, antes de descer para o salão comunal, pegou a capa de invisibilidade, alegando que teria que buscar o bolo que contrabandeou da cozinha da escola.

Annie estava sentada no sofá, e apenas acenou para os rapazes.

- Rony. Você deve acordar a Mione e trazê-la para cá. Mas não deixe que as outras acordem. Nós já voltamos. – o moreno disse ao amigo, e acenou para que Annie se aproximasse.

- O que vai fazer Harry? – ela perguntou ao olhar o rapaz se cobrindo com um manto.

- Vamos na capa de invisibilidade do papai. Nós não queremos ser pegos, certo?

Ela assentiu e se aproximou do outro, que cobriu ambos com a capa. Ainda precisaram se abaixar um pouco, para que seus pés não estivessem à vista de quem pudesse passar por eles.

Fizeram o mesmo caminho de antes pelos corredores do sétimo andar, que estavam completamente sem vida naquele momento. Nenhum dos fantasmas ou qualquer sinal de Filch.

Quando chegaram à parede de antes, Harry resmungou baixinho e a porta da Sala Precisa surgira mais rápido do que da vez anterior. Eles caminharam um pouco, até achar o bolo em cima da mesma mesinha.

O rapaz entregou a capa para Annie e pegou o objeto. Acenou para que eles saíssem dali e voltassem logo. Porém, antes que alcançasse o corredor onde ficava o quadro da Mulher Gorda, eles ouviram algo que parecia ser derrubado mais adiante.

- Pirraça! – Harry exclamou. – Nós temos que esconder isso.

A moça assentiu, puxou a varinha de suas vestes e murmurou algo baixinho. O moreno percebeu que o bolo desaparecia, mas ainda sentia que o segurava.

- Agora nos cubra com a capa. – ela disse apressada.

E sem hesitar, o outro o fez. Eles se abaixaram para que os pés não ficassem visíveis. Esperaram por algum tempo. Pirraça apareceu com vários pedaços de sucata na mão. Provavelmente pedaços de alguma armadura que encontrou em algum andar mais abaixo.

Ele parecia cantarolar algo, mas nenhum dos dois havia dado importância. Harry sentiu seu braço envolver a jovem de cabelos acobreados, esperando que ambos ficassem totalmente invisíveis aos olhos do poltergeist, e sinalizou para que ela permanecesse em silêncio.

Incontáveis minutos se passaram antes que Pirraça não desse mais sinal de vida no corredor.

Harry suspirou relaxado e retirou a capa, mostrando Annie aos seus braços. Os olhos verdes dele encontraram o olhar meio verde meio amarelo dela. Ela pareceu sorrir sem graça, antes de pigarrear.

Eles se afastaram, enquanto o rapaz ria sem graça e fazia esforço para não ficar vermelho. Por sua vez, a moça retirou a varinha e recitou mais alguma coisa, fazendo o bolo aparecer mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez continuaram pelos corredores até chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Quando adentraram mais uma vez no salão comunal, Hermione parecia resmungar mal-humorada sobre alguma coisa com Rony. Quando a dupla apareceu, ela simplesmente se calou e ficou olhando com desconfiança.

- Do que se trata tudo isso? – perguntou sem dar tempo para que alguém se explicasse.

- Bem Mione... Feliz aniversário. – o ruivo disse sem graça. – É a sua maioridade bruxa... E, bem, queríamos comemorar. Não está zangada conosco, está? Se quiser bater em alguém, bem, a ideia foi minha.

Ela ainda continuava calada. Aproximou-se um pouco de Rony e o abraçou, exibindo um sorriso logo em seguida. Depois se virou para Harry e Annie, que a congratulavam.

- Ronald Weasley... Eu jamais imaginaria que fosse fazer algo assim. Obrigada a todos vocês. Não poderia ter amigos melhores.

Eles repartiram o bolo e começaram a contar histórias diversas para passar o tempo. Na maior parte do tempo, eles só ficavam ouvindo a aniversariante contar as coisas.

Porém, o amigo ruivo a interrompeu sem jeito.

- Gostaria de ter te dado um presente, mas acabei ficando sem ideias em Hogsmeade.

- Ah, não se preocupem. Só em estarmos aqui já é um presente ótimo. Mas aparentemente papai e mamãe acabaram mandando algo. Eles só haviam me pedido para abrir no dia do meu aniversário. Deve estar em algum lugar do meu malão. Acho que está na hora de abrir. Eu já volto.

E Hermione deixou o grupo em frente à lareira e desapareceu na escadaria que levava aos dormitórios. Levou alguns poucos minutos até que ela voltasse e se sentasse no sofá.

Ela trouxera um pequeno embrulho em anexo com uma carta. Antes que pudesse abrir o pacote, ela leu a carta.

- Nem posso imaginar o que seja. – disse sem comentar o conteúdo do papel.

E tratou de abrir logo o presente.

Havia um medalhão. Não era grande. Retangular, facilmente cabia em sua mão fechada. Porém, Hermione percebeu que aquilo parecia, na verdade, uma caixinha. Na frente tinha um entalhe em formato de algo que ela não soube dizer de início, enquanto atrás tinha um símbolo de um leão, como o que havia no brasão da Grifinória. Ela não teve trabalho em abri-la. Percebeu que havia uma chave. Pequena e dourada.

- Que bonito... Mas o que seria... – ela começou.

- De onde veio isso? – Annie a cortou, com o olhar fixo no objeto nas mãos dela.

- Bem, na carta diz que foi algo herdado da minha bisavó ou coisa assim. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Ah não. Isso é péssimo. – a outra disse, mas parecia comentar consigo. – Ele realmente tinha razão quanto a...

- Do que está falando? Você conhece esse medalhão? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

A moça não disse nada logo no início. Sua expressão preocupada apenas o encarava. Ela olhou em direção à escadaria que levava ao dormitório, como se esperasse algo sair dali. Mas nada aconteceu.

- Não podemos conversar aqui. – comentou sem fazer caso. – Harry... Leve-nos para a Sala Precisa. Lá podemos conversar sem sermos... – e por um momento, o rapaz percebeu que ela olhava intensamente a escadaria. Quase acreditou que poderia sair alguma coisa ou alguém dali. – Incomodados.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Rony se atreveu a perguntar.

Ela respirou fundo. Disse algo praticamente inaudível, mas o moreno percebeu o que seus lábios formavam.

"_Estamos sendo observados"_.


	7. As duas chaves

**Capítulo 7 – As duas chaves**

Harry tomou a frente do grupo, guiando-os para a Sala Precisa, enquanto Annie ia mais atrás, com a varinha em punho. Ela parecia murmurar alguns feitiços, da qual o rapaz não ouvira e não dera atenção.

Dessa vez, ele não precisou esperar muito, pois a sala parecia se abrir à medida que se aproximavam. As acomodações, dessa vez, eram diferentes. Havia algumas almofadas, com um sofá e poltrona. Uma lareira pairava em um dos cantos. O local era perfeito para quem precisasse de uma conversa em particular.

Rony e Hermione se acomodaram no sofá, enquanto Harry e Annie ficavam sentados perto deles, olhando a lareira. A moça de cabelos acobreados se ajeitou de forma que visualizasse os três.

- E então, o que você nos tem a dizer? – Hermione indagou para quebrar o silêncio.

- Bem, eu posso ver o seu medalhão. – a outra perguntou, e logo em seguida recebeu o objeto em mãos. Retirou a chave de seu compartimento retangular e mostrou a todos. – Essa é uma das chaves para abrir a Casa da Esfinge.

- Casa de quê? – Rony questionou confuso. – Mas esfinges não são monumentos egípcios?

- São, mas tem todo aquele caso da Grécia, sabe? A esfinge da qual me refiro é um pouco dos dois. Todas as características do Antigo Egito, mas a aparência dada pelos Gregos. Claro, há outras por ai, que estão sob o controle do Ministério, mas nenhuma delas se parece com Ela.

- Então quer dizer que existe _mesmo_ uma esfinge? Tipo aquela da lenda grega que pode comer as nossas cabeças? – o ruivo indagou com um pouco de medo na voz.

- Sim, e... Bem, ela não come as nossas cabeças. No Egito, ela é um símbolo de proteção e de poder. Criatura sábia e bastante poderosa, além de ambiciosa.

- Ah não. Isso já é demais. Aposto que é algum tipo de conto de fada ridículo. – Hermione comentou incrédula, já se levantando para deixar a Sala Precisa.

- É. Um conto de fada na qual Voldemort está muito interessado. – Annie disse calmamente, como se aquilo fosse algo bem normal. – Acha mesmo que ele se interessaria por isso se fosse algo bem bobo?

Harry lançou um olhar estupefato para amiga. Ela parecia captar a mensagem que ele tentava transmitir: "_Como ela sabe de tudo isso?_". Sentou-se no sofá e pediu perdão pelo comportamento repentino.

- Mas a Esfinge não se perdeu pelo tempo? – o moreno perguntou pensativo.

- Não exatamente. Criaturas que os trouxas nomeiam como mitológicas existem. Ou pelo menos uma boa parte delas...

- Como Fofo. – Hermione disse para os amigos. – O cão de três cabeças do Hagrid.

- Exato. Muitos, é claro, não mantém contato com a civilização porque fugiram da perseguição. A Esfinge se enquadra nesse caso.

- Fugir de quê? – o ruivo questionou.

- A Esfinge, após o Cristianismo se oficializar no Império Romano, derrubando o politeísmo greco-romano, fugiu para os mais diversos lugares e se adaptando. Chegou à Grã-Bretanha, claro, há muitos séculos. – olhou em volta a sala, e depois lançou um olhar desconfiado para a porta. – Na época, quatro grandes bruxos fugiam da Inquisição. Vocês devem conhecê-lo. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin.

- Os quatro fundadores. – o moreno disse.

- Exato. Eles precisavam de um lugar para passar seus ensinamentos sem serem perseguidos. Acharam este castelo e Hogwarts "nasceu". Lançaram todo tipo de proteção que existiam. Mas sabiam que não duraria para sempre.

"A Esfinge apareceu nas montanhas ao horizonte. Os moradores de Hogsmeade especularam que era algum tipo de monstro, e Grodic, corajoso como era, foi até lá para investigar. Ele acabou por encontra-La, trouxe-A para cá e manteve sob os cuidados. Quando curada, Ela ofereceu algo em troca a ele, que apenas pediu proteção eterna para aquela escola e os estudantes que nela habitam. Com a aprovação dos quatro fundadores, a Esfinge acatou o pedido e se manteve num santuário, ou Casa."

"Porém, Salazar soube que aquela criatura era uma fonte de poder e sabedoria inestimável, a ponto de ser mais sábio até mesmo que Rowena. Ambicioso, ele foi atrás dela. Finalmente expurgaria a escola daqueles que ele julgava não ser digno de magia. Mas Godric, guardião da Esfinge, o impediu quando descobriu. Eles lutaram, e como último ato de Gryffindor, ele selou a Casa e criou duas chaves iguais e as guardou consigo, protegendo a criatura."

"Salazar ficou furioso. Antes de partir, ele selou a sua criatura, o Basilisco, e a Câmara Secreta, fazendo-a com que ninguém achasse. Quando chegasse a hora, o seu herdeiro iria expurgar todos os indignos de aprenderem magia."

- A criatura se foi. Nós a detemos no segundo ano. – Harry falou.

- Eu sei disso.

- Mas o que aconteceu com as duas chaves que Godric possuía? – Hermione questionou temendo a resposta.

- Ficaram com ele, é claro. Com a sua morte, as chaves ficavam sob a proteção dos próximos guardiões, os herdeiros de Gryffindor. Mas as chaves se perderam no tempo, o que seria bom. Contudo, os guardiões da Esfinge, descendentes direto do fundador da casa de Grifinória, ainda estão por ai, apenas de olho na Casa, e prontos para agirem se um dia ela estiver ameaçada.

O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos após o término do relato de Annie. Era muita coisa para assimilar numa única noite. Harry tinha muito que pensar, e também muito que questionar. Mas a principal foi colocada em palavras por Hermione.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

A moça não respondeu de imediato. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os lados, como se esperasse que algo saísse da espreita. Por fim, terminou por encarar os olhos verdes do moreno.

- É uma outra longa história. – respondeu após soltar um longo suspiro. – Agora vocês percebem? O atual herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin está atrás da Esfinge. Expurgar todos os indignos do mundo mágico. Nem por sonho ele pode imaginar que uma das chaves está nesta escola. Enquanto a outra estiver perdida não há o que temer.

Nesse momento, o trio trocou olhares preocupados. Annie gemeu um "Ah, não!" quando percebeu o que aquilo significava.

Harry contou rapidamente sobre o sonho que tivera antes das aulas começarem, em Agosto, onde Voldemort perguntava pela Esfinge a provavelmente um dos guardiões da chave. Em seguida, contou o sonho de dias atrás, onde alguém dentro da escola possuía o artefato e estava infiltrada, e que ele sabia que a "guardiã" estava em Hogwarts, e esperava que se manifestasse, possivelmente revelando o local da Casa.

- Isso não é bom... – Annie resmungou para si ao final do relato. – O aluno infiltrado pode ser qualquer um. Já o herdeiro...

- O que tem? – Hermione perguntou se aproximando da outra, com a curiosidade estampada em sua face.

- Só há uma pessoa que pode saber quem é e tem conhecimento da localização da Casa. – ela explicou calmamente, atraindo os olhares do trio. Seu sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto. – Quem está aqui a mais tempo do que qualquer um, desde a época dos fundadores?

Os outros se entreolharam mais uma vez, e Harry tomou a palavra para responder a pergunta da moça de cabelos acobreados.

- O Chapéu Seletor.

- Exato! Apenas ele e o guardião sabem onde a Casa está. A pessoa infiltrada não se atreveria a roubar um artefato da escola que está na sala do Dumbledore. Não com o diretor na escola.

- Mas se o guardião revelar? – Rony perguntou.

- Isso jamais aconteceria. Todos que já se submeteram ao papel de guardião são instruídos a morrerem ao invés de falar. Nunca trairiam Godric Gryffindor.

O silêncio voltou mais uma vez, cada um preso em pensamentos.

Para Harry, aquilo parecia loucura, mas sabia perfeitamente que não era. Ele precisava falar com o diretor e alertá-lo do que estava acontecendo. Tomar providências. Mas seria difícil fazer isso sem levar suspeitas. O jeito era agirem normalmente e tentarem encontrar o espião por conta própria.

- Nós precisamos dar um jeito de comunicar ao professor Dumbledore e falar com o Chapéu Seletor. Eles provavelmente saberão o que fazer. – Annie quebrou o silêncio após pensar bastante.

- _Nós_? O que quer dizer com _nós_? – Hermione questionou, percebendo a resposta óbvia no exato segundo seguinte.

- Acham mesmo que, depois de tudo o que lhes contei, eu ficaria de fora?

- Annie, não nos leve a mal... – O moreno interveio, buscando as palavras para dizer aquilo. – Não queremos que você se arrisque por minha causa.

- Ora Harry, acha mesmo que eu ligo para isso? – a moça perguntou incrédula. – Só em contar tudo isso para vocês já é um grande risco. Não me venha com essa.

Ninguém ousou falar depois disso. Hermione olhou para o rapaz de cabelos pretos, esperando que este desse a sua resposta. Rony apenas se atrevia a encarar os amigos.

Por fim, Harry se rendeu. Não adiantaria discutir com Annie, pois ela parecia ter personalidade bastante forte e decidida. Seria difícil convencê-la a não se envolver. Principalmente pensando que ela poderia cometer alguma loucura sozinha.

- Agora que está decidido, nós temos que voltar. Não vão demorar a dar pela falta de vocês, já que eu não divido quarto. – a jovem de cabelos acobreados comentou, enquanto ajeitava as mechas brancas e as colocava atrás da orelha.

- Mas ainda é cedo... – o ruivo interveio.

- O tempo passa rápido enquanto conversamos.

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para a saída. Annie retirou a sua varinha das vestes e começou a murmurar alguma coisa, aparentemente para encobrir qualquer rastro que pudessem deixar para trás, nos corredores.

Quando alcançaram o Salão Comunal, o quarteto se despediu. Hermione subiu para o seu dormitório, seguido de Rony. Harry avisou ao amigo que ficaria mais alguns minutos ali, pois precisava pensar um pouco.

A jovem de cabelos acobreados se despediu do moreno e se preparava para subir as escadas, quando ele segurou o seu antebraço, impedindo-a de ir. Ela se virou para encará-lo, esperando que ele dissesse algo, porém, só recebeu o silêncio por algum tempo.

- Harry, se você tiver alguma coisa pra... – porém, ele a cortou.

- É perigoso. Se Voldemort imaginar que você sabe demais sobre... Você sabe, a Esfinge. – ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Ele não hesitará em matá-la...

- Harry, eu sei me cuidar. A partir do momento em que saímos daqui para a Sala Precisa e contei o que sei, eu sabia que estava me arriscando. Não tenho medo. – disse em tom decidido. – A propósito, o meu cavaleiro pode me defender, certo?

O casal acabou rindo.

- Agora, se permitir, eu vou para o meu quarto. – a moça disse após algum tempo, já subindo as escadas. – Vejo você depois.

Ela acenou em despedida e subiu a escada.

O rapaz continuou mais algum tempo ali. Suspirou pesadamente. Mais um se arriscaria por causa dele. Desde o incidente no Ministério, ele não queria que ninguém se arriscasse pela sua luta.

Não adiantaria pensar muito naquilo. Pelo menos não de madrugada. Respirou fundo e subiu o lance de degraus até o dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

x-x-x

A semana passou mais rápido do que os alunos pensavam. Logo a sexta havia chegado. Os testes para o time de Quadribol estava marcado para as seis da tarde. Naquele ano, poucas pessoas se interessaram pelo esporte, o que trouxe não muitas inscrições. Além do fato de que nem todos queriam se arriscar com balaços e fazer testes para batedores.

Na hora do almoço, Harry olhava a lista do pessoal inscrito. Hermione parecia ler algo atentamente em um dos livros da biblioteca, enquanto Rony conversava com Amanda.

Minutos depois, o moreno se levantou e olhou em toda a extensão da mesa de sua casa, até encontrar uma garota branca, de cabelos claros, sentada mais adiante e conversando com algumas amigas.

- Katie! – ele chamou, fazendo a outra se virar para encará-lo.

- Oi Harry.

- Katie, porque o seu nome está na lista de teste para artilheiros? Você já é do time. – ele indagou confuso, mostrando o pergaminho em mãos.

- Ah, com tanta coisa acontecendo... Meu último ano, e novos talentos... Nem achei meu desempenho dos melhores na temporada passada, por mais que a Angelina ainda me mande cartas dizendo o contrário.

- Ela tem razão.

- Por favor, Harry, eu não quero ficar no time apenas pela nossa amizade. Quero provar meu valor mais vez, assim como fiz para Wood no segundo ano. – a garota dizia um pouco sem graça.

Por fim, o rapaz suspirou. Olhou mais uma vez o pergaminho. Apenas esperaria para ver no que tudo aquilo daria.

- Certo então, Katie. Às seis horas no campo. Hoje.

A outra assentiu, e ele se virou para voltar onde estava.

O dia correu tranquilamente. Tiveram aulas de Transfiguração, Poções e a última aula livre. Seria o ideal para preparar os testes do time. Annie e Rony acompanharam Harry, para ajudá-lo, enquanto Hermione ajudaria Amanda com alguma lição.

O campo estava vazio naquela hora. Provavelmente a maioria dos alunos ainda estava em aula.

O moreno vestiu o uniforme e pegou a sua Firebolt, além da caixa que continha a goles, os balaços e o pomo. Quando estava no meio do gramado, ele percebeu que Rony já voava baixo, em torno do local. Annie parecia ajeitar suas vestes com uma de suas mãos, já que a outra segurava uma vassoura da qual se lembrava de ter visto uma vez há algum tempo.

Nimbus 2000.

Sua primeira vassoura. Lembrara-se dos jogos que tivera, antes do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa no terceiro ano. Acabou caindo após um ataque dos dementadores e sua vassoura foi levada pelo vento forte até se chocar contra o Salgueiro Lutador.

Aquilo o deixara arrasado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para afugentar os pensamentos bem na hora que a moça se postou ao seu lado.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Não... Apenas me lembrando de algumas coisas. Nada de importante. – e riu sem graça.

Algum tempo depois, outros alunos, provavelmente os que fariam os testes, surgiram no campo. Vestiam o uniforme da Grifinória, cada um com a devida proteção e vassouras em mãos.

Rony e Annie se juntaram ao grupo, enquanto Harry encarava cada um deles, pensando no que falaria. Por fim, limpou a garganta e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Olá... – disse sem graça. – Bem, as habilidades de vocês serão testadas hoje, mas não só de maneira individual, como também em coletivo. Um time não é feito de uma pessoa, e sim de um conjunto. E para dar certo, é preciso ter confiança.

Havia seis pessoas para a vaga de artilheiro, da qual estavam Annie e Katie, sem falar em Gina, Dino e Michael e Tom, dois terceiranistas, e quatro para a vaga de batedor, entre eles os irmãos Creevey, um garoto do terceiro ano chamado Nigel e uma menina do quarto ano chamada Amelie Hilton.

Dividiu o pessoal em dois grupos, cada um contendo dois batedores e três artilheiros. Eles jogariam entre si. O primeiro time era formado por Annie, Katie e um dos terceiranistas, Michael, e os batedores eram a garota Amelie e Nigel. Já o segundo constituía de Dino, Gina e o outro garoto, Tom, enquanto seus batedores eram os irmãos Creevey.

Em minutos, todos já cortavam o ar rapidamente. O "jogo" havia começado. Cada time avançava com a goles em direção aos gols, mas artilheiros dos times adversários sempre impediam ora interceptando ora pegando o objeto antes que passasse o aro. Os batedores até que se saíam bem, desviando os balaços dos companheiros de time e tentando acertar os adversários.

Annie e Gina jogavam com perfeição, tramando estratégias para o roubo da goles e passes eficientes, sem falar nas investidas perigosas contra os aros do gol. Dino também não se saía nada mal. Os dois terceiranistas ainda tinham um pouco de dificuldade para carregar a bola, e costumava perdê-la com certa facilidade.

Os irmãos Creevey estavam se dando bastante bem, e poderiam quase ser comparados aos gêmeos Weasley, se não fosse por algumas trapalhadas que Colin cometia, mostrando que o caçula, Dennis, se saía melhor. Amelie parecia a que mais tinha habilidade. Desviava os balaços facilmente com o uso do bastão, e não errou muitos os seus alvos, que eram os artilheiros adversários. Nigel era o mais atrapalhado. Quase caiu da vassoura duas vezes, e não mostrava muita força para rebater.

Algumas horas depois, Harry deixou o apito soar, anunciando o final da partida. Todos se dirigiram para o gramado, esperando o jovem apanhador recolher as bolas e se juntar ao grupo.

- Todos estiveram ótimos. Parabéns. – o rapaz disse quando se aproximou. – Pena que todos não poderão fazer parte do time.

Ele olhou para o pergaminho com o nome dos inscritos, com algumas anotações feitas às pressas durante o jogo de minutos atrás.

- Para batedores, os escolhidos são Amelie Hilton e Dennis Creveey. – pronunciou após limpar a garganta. – E os artilheiros são Annie Hawke e Gina Weasley. Katie, você ainda permanece no time. Mostrou que está em ótima forma.

A artilheira veterana sorriu um pouco animada para o rapaz.

- Os que não foram selecionados, eu espero que não fiquem chateados. Podem se retirar do campo. Eu quero o novo time no vestiário antes de irmos para o Salão Comunal.

Os integrantes caminharam para uma das saídas laterais. Rony e Harry vinham mais atrás, carregando a caixa onde as bolas estavam guardadas.

Todos tentaram se acomodar como podiam no vestiário do time, enquanto o capitão tomava a frente, esperando e escolhendo as palavras para usar.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu parabenizo aos novos integrantes. Não sei se alguns sabem, mas o nosso primeiro jogo da temporada não será contra a Sonserina, e sim contra a Corvinal em Novembro...

- Corvinal? Quem é o capitão depois de Rogério Davies? – Katie indagou confusa. – E que mudança repentina é essa?

- Eu não sei. Nenhum dos dois capitães se manifestou, já que não só Rogério, mas também aquele Montague, que substituiu Flint como capitão na temporada passada, também se formou. – Harry comentou. – Porém, isso não vem ao caso. Nós teremos treino na quarta às seis. Eu acho que é só. Dispensados.

Todos foram ao banheiro do vestiário para trocarem de roupa. Harry ficara por último, e ficou um pouco pensativo enquanto guardava a sua vassoura. Quando saiu do campo, ele caminhou em direção à escola.

Quando havia alcançado a escadaria, ele encontrou Annie, provavelmente imersa em sua mente, pois ela andava um pouco sem rumo. Apenas quando o rapaz a chamou foi que ela pareceu despertar.

- Você jogou muito bem hoje. – ele comentou, enquanto trilhavam o caminho para o sétimo andar.

- Obrigada. As outras duas artilheiras também foram ótimas, sem falar naquela batedora.

Eles continuaram a conversar até chegarem o Salão Comunal. Ainda havia algumas poucas pessoas conversando ou jogando xadrez de bruxo.

Harry estava cansado naquela noite, por isso, optou por dormir mais cedo. Despediu-se de Annie e de Hermione, que estudava próxima a lareira com Neville e Amanda.

No dormitório masculino, Rony e Dino falavam sobre os testes com Simas, que apenas ouvia tudo. O moreno cumprimentou a todos e se arrumou para dormir. Continuou o falatório com os amigos por mais algum tempo, antes de cair no sono.

x-x-x

As semanas logo se transformaram em meses e Setembro se foi, dando lugar a Outubro, que sem perceber, já estava no final, a pouco menos de uma semana do primeiro jogo de Quadribol. Os professores pegavam pesado em suas aulas, e vários trabalhos por escrito. Sem falar nos treinos do time.

Já era dia de Halloween. Quinta-feira. No sábado era o primeiro jogo contra a Corvinal. Harry havia descoberto há algumas semanas que Cho Chang se tornara a capitã do time.

Além da ansiedade do primeiro jogo como capitão, a chuva começou a castigar Hogwarts, o que nem sempre era bom sinal. Da última vez, dementadores o atacaram.

Os alunos do sexto ano já estavam de saída da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que era a última aula do dia, quando Helga pediu para que Harry ficasse. Annie o olhou um pouco tensa.

- Seria algum problema senhorita Vogelweide? – ele questionou ao arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Serei rápida, senhor Potter. E senhorita Hawke, por favor, pode se retirar.

- Helga...

- Senhorita Hawke, você não vai querer uma detenção no sábado durante a hora do jogo, vai?

- Por favor, professora, eu gostaria que a Annie ficasse. – o rapaz interveio entre as duas. – Não se importaria, certo?

- Sem problemas. – suspirou em derrota e se dirigiu à sua mesa. – Apenas gostaria de saber se está acontecendo algo. Parece tenso desde o início da semana.

- Quadribol. Mas nada com o que se preocupar.

- Não se preocupe. Uma chuva não vai lhe abater. Não é pior que uma tempestade sobre um campo onde boa parte é na água. – comentou risonha, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Mas...

- Helga foi apanhadora em Magchën. Antes de se formar. – Annie se apressou em explicar sem fazer caso.

- Boa sorte, senhor Potter. E espero que a senhorita Hawke continue com o seu bom trabalho no campo. – desejou a professora com um meio sorriso. – Lembrem-se que na próxima semana haverá uma revisão de tudo o que vimos em formato de duelo. Dispensados.

A dupla acenou em despedida (mesmo a moça de cabelos acobreados tendo feito a contragosto) e caminharam pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal, conversando sobre as expectativas de cada um para o jogo de sábado.

O Salão estava bastante decorado naquele dia, devido ao Halloween. Havia abóboras e morcegos encantados, flutuando pelo local. Várias comidas estavam dispostas nas mesas para o banquete do jantar.

Harry achou os amigos e se juntou a eles. Uma conversa animada sobre as expectativas do jogo de sábado se deu início, e seguiu por alguns minutos, antes do término da refeição e seguirem para o Salão Comunal.

Hermione subiu para o dormitório, alegando que estava cansada e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Amanda ainda comentava sobre suas aventuras na antiga escola quando Annie soltou o primeiro bocejo, antes de anunciar que iria dormir. Os dois rapazes não demoraram, também, a se despedirem da aluna nova, e subirem para o dormitório.

A sexta amanheceu bastante fria e um pouco nublada, anunciando que viria chuva mais tarde. Aquele dia teria o último treino do time da Grifinória antes do jogo do sábado contra a Corvinal.

O dia passou rápido, até terminar as aulas de Poções, a última do dia. Harry caminhava com Rony e Annie para o campo. O moreno não podia negar que estava tenso.

Não demorou muito para o restante do time aparecer.

O capitão não pegara muito pesado naquela noite. Apenas treinaram bastante o ataque, mas sem descuidar da defesa. Rony já não deixava passar todas, como quando começou a ser goleiro. Katie, Annie e Gina se mostravam mais agressivas no ataque enquanto Amelie tinha facilidade para lançar os balaços contra os alvos adversários, e Dennis a facilidade para afastá-los dos companheiros de time.

A Corvinal tinha a característica de serem ótimos na defesa e no contra-ataque.

Após algum tempo, todos se dirigiram para o vestiário molhados e um pouco sujos de lama, já que a chuva ainda imperava no lado de fora.

- Todos foram ótimos hoje. – o rapaz falou com um meio sorriso. – Amanhã é o jogo. Vamos todos dormir cedo e se alimentar bem amanhã...

- Harry! – Katie chamou a sua atenção. – Você está parecendo o Wood, sabia? Relaxa, você está fazendo um bom trabalho como capitão.

- Ok. Então eu acho que é só por hoje. E eu espero que o tempo esteja melhor amanhã.

Todos se limparam e se secaram antes de trocarem de roupa. Logo em seguida eles caminhavam em direção ao sétimo andar e conversando sobre as expectativas do jogo do dia seguinte.

Como estavam cansados pelo treino, o pessoal do time se dirigiram para os dormitórios, onde caíram logo no sono, mesmo com a ansiedade lhes abatendo.

O sábado amanhecera bastante frio, porém, não parecia dar indícios de que choveria durante o jogo, o que já era um bom sinal para Harry. Alguns de seus colegas de quarto já haviam se levantado. Rony já vestia parte do uniforme quando desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Naquela manhã, o moreno se permitiu tomar um longo banho de cabeça. Sentir a água gelada sobre seus cabelos o ajudava a livrar da tensão que estava sentindo.

Quando desceu para o Salão Principal, todos do time já estavam sentados juntos conversando descontraidamente enquanto comiam. O rapaz se juntou a eles e pegou algumas torradas.

- Harry! – uma voz feminina o chamou, após alguns minutos.

Ele se virou e deparou com Cho Chang, vestida com o uniforme azul da Corvinal.

- Oi Cho. – cumprimentou sem jeito, atraindo a atenção do resto do time.

- Só vim desejar boa sorte. – ela falou com um meio sorriso. – E quem pegue o pomo o melhor. – então acenou em despedida, virando-se para a saída do Salão.

Após alguns minutos, o time da Grifinória começou a deixar o local, recebendo os cumprimentos de alguns alunos. Outros já seguiam para o campo, e pegar um bom lugar para assistir o jogo.

No vestiário, o clima de ansiedade pairava no ar. E de todo o time, quem mais parecia agitada era Amelie Hilton, do quarto ano. Segurava o bastão com certa força, sem falar nos olhos castanhos, que estavam flamejantes.

Harry notou aquilo, e não pôde deixar de questionar para Dennis.

- Ah, ela está assim depois que John Hastings, batedor da Corvinal do quarto ano, a provocou dizendo que garotas como batedoras são inúteis ontem.

- E ele receberá outro olho roxo se vier com gracinhas no jogo de hoje. Não hesitarei se tiver que fazer isso com o bastão. – Amelie comentou após ouvir a explicação de Dennis.

- Ah, homens. – Annie suspirou como se lembrasse de algo semelhante. – Não se preocupe. – e ela trouxe a batedora para perto e cochichou alguma coisa.

- Feito!

- Ok meninas, se não for muita intromissão, eu só tenho a dizer que já está na hora. – o capitão anunciou, pegando a sua Firebolt e acenando para que o time o seguisse em direção ao campo.

Em questão de poucos minutos, quatorze vassouras cortavam o céu. Rony se dirigiu às balizas, apenas aguardando o início do jogo. Os artilheiros de cada time se posicionaram em um círculo. Os batedores voavam mais abaixo, enquanto os dois apanhadores voavam mais acima.

- Capitães, se cumprimentem! – ordenou Madame Hooch de algum ponto no campo.

Harry encarou Cho, que fez o mesmo. Lembrava-se do primeiro jogo em que a vira, no terceiro ano. Desviou os pensamentos e cumprimentou a moça à frente com um aperto de mão.

- Madame Hooch jogou a goles para cima e se deu início o primeiro jogo da temporada. – o novo comentarista, Simas, anunciou.

Após a saída de Lino Jordan, Simas Finnigan o substituiu como narrador dos jogos da temporada daquele ano.

A partida, como Harry pôde constar às vezes, enquanto buscava pelo pomo, seguia intensa. Os artilheiros da Corvinal estavam mais na defensiva, o que dificultava para Gina e Katie marcarem ponto. O contra-ataque logo veio, e o time abriu uma vantagem de dez pontos sobre a Grifinória.

Mas não demorou para que Annie achasse uma brecha na defesa do time adversário e passasse a goles para a ruiva Weasley e marcasse os primeiros dez pontos do time.

O jogo seguiu acirrado por um bom tempo, quase sempre estando no empate entre os dois times. E foi quando o seu time conseguiu abrir vantagem de dez pontos que Harry viu algo reluzindo um pouco mais abaixo das balizas do lado da Corvinal. Sem esperar para saber se Cho percebera ou não, o rapaz impulsionara a sua vassoura em direção ao que seria o pomo.

Foram apenas segundos antes que a apanhadora adversária percebesse e começasse a perseguição junto ao moreno. Estavam ombro a ombro, e a outra simplesmente tentava empurrá-lo para desorientá-lo por alguns segundos, mesmo sendo inútil.

- Está difícil saber quem está mais perto do pomo. – Simas anunciava, quase se levantando com o microfone na mão para olhar a perseguição. – Chang simplesmente tenta distrair Potter.

Harry já estava nervoso por aquele bater de ombros constantes. Precisava distraí-la de alguma forma. Mudar de curso ou algum mergulho arriscado, mas ela tinha seus olhos escuros na pequena bola dourada que estava não muito distante.

Ambos já esticavam a mão para ver quem pegava o pomo, quando o rapaz não sentiu mais a pressão no ombro direito. Olhara para trás de relance apenas para ver Cho tentando se equilibrar na vassoura enquanto mudava de curso. A notícia do que realmente ocorreu veio através Simas, que comentava empolgado.

- Hilton simplesmente acerta um balaço no ombro da Chang, desequilibrando-a por tempo o suficiente para que Potter tenha vantagem. Grande feito! De onde surgiu essa garota? Sem falar que Corvinal empata. Sessenta a sessenta.

O moreno já estava quase lá. Podia sentir o bater de asas frenético do pomo. Deu mais impulso à vassoura, quando Dennis apareceu à sua esquerda para defender o rapaz do que parecia ser um balaço.

- Incrível! Creevey faz um ótimo rebatimento do balaço mandado Hastings em direção ao apanhador da Grifinória... – e interrompeu o que mais iria dizer, quando se debruçou sobre a arquibancada. – É isso mesmo o que está acontecendo? É claro que é! Potter pegou o pomo de ouro! Grifinória ganhou com um placar de duzentos e dez a sessenta! – gritou eufórico, enquanto toda a torcida vibrava.

Harry sorria vibrante com o pomo na mão, enquanto voava em direção ao centro do gramado. Os alunos saíam das arquibancadas para cumprimentarem o apanhador. Recebeu apertos de mãos por parte de Rony e do batedor, enquanto as garotas simplesmente o abraçavam em meio ao tumulto.

Os grifinórios se deslocavam às pressas para o Salão Comunal para os festejos do dia, enquanto o time ia para o vestiário trocar de roupa.

- Vamos Harry! Você merece pelo ótimo trabalho como capitão! – Rony chamou o amigo, que saía do local junto com a irmã e com o caçula dos Creevey.

- Já vou indo! Guardem para mim também. – o rapaz disse entre os risos do time.

Todos já haviam saído, deixando o apanhador sozinho. Ele guardava a Firebolt quando viu Annie, já de roupas mudadas, se dirigindo ao armário de vassoura para guardar a Nimbus 2000.

- Bom jogo, hein? – ele comentou. – Você é uma ótima artilheira.

- Obrigada! Gina e Katie são esplêndidas! – ela sorriu sem graça. – Mas não podemos tirar os seus créditos. Se não fosse persistente contra aquela Chang, nós teríamos perdido feio.

- Ah, isso eu devo a Amelie. Me deu alguns segundos de vantagem. Já vai para o Salão Comunal?

- Vou sim. Acha mesmo que vou perder a comemoração?

- Então espere um pouco só para eu me trocar, ok? – ele pediu um pouco sem jeito, quando a outra assentiu.

Em minutos, a dupla já conversava sobre os acontecimentos do jogo pelos corredores. No Salão Comunal da Grifinória tinha mais festa e vibração. Todos cumprimentaram Harry mais uma vez.

A festa durou até a noite, quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

Uma música animada tocava no rádio trouxa que Dino possuía, e muitos dançavam em meio a risos. Porém, quando a melodia parou, um casal que estava no centro do Salão Comunal, dançando abraçados, se beijou com fervor.

- Harry, não é o Rony e a tal Amanda? – Annie perguntou boquiaberta pelo que via acontecendo.

Alguns deram gritos surpresos, mas logo a euforia voltou e todos congratulavam o novo casal. O rapaz, porém, não pôde deixar de notar que Hermione, próxima a escadaria que levava aos dormitórios, lançou um olhar um pouco... Triste, sem falar nos olhos que pareciam marejar. Logo subiu em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Teria seguido a amiga para falar com ela, se a moça de cabelos acobreados não segurasse o seu braço.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso, e viu o que parecia ser temor nos olhos dela.

- Harry. – ela sussurrou com urgência e apontou para o pescoço de Amanda. – Olhe aquilo!

Do pescoço da morena pendia uma corrente dourada. Ele seguiu com o olhar onde aquilo ia parar, e percebeu um medalhão. Estava de longe, mas não tanto para perceber um leão, como o que havia no brasão da Grifinória, esculpido nele.

Rony nem parecia notar aquilo, devido a grande animação do acontecimento de poucos minutos atrás. Apenas sorria feliz, com a aluna nova em seus braços.

- Harry, aquela é a outra chave! Está com ela! – Annie disse num sussurro quase que desesperado. – Nós... Nós temos que falar com Dumbledore. Agora!

Ele a encarou confuso, mas não podia questionar.

Sem que os outros alunos percebessem, o casal andou até passarem pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, e descendo as escadarias às pressas, em direção ao primeiro andar.

x-x-x

**NA: **Créditos a Sarah, autora de "O Cervo e o Lírio – Corpos Trocados" (./historia/115164/O_Cervo_E_O_Lirio_-_Corpos_Trocados), por me ceder uma de suas personagens, Amelie Hilton. Quaisquer informações, como a localização da sala do professor Dumbledore, consulta o Harry Potter Wikia (.com).


End file.
